Forbidden Love Story
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: This is a story based off Twilight. Kagome is an average teenager and her life was dull, until she met Inuyasha. A half demon! Her encounter with him turns her life into a fairytale that is not all happy like people think it is.So please read and review.
1. Moving to Awara

**Forbidden Love Story**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha.**

**Hey everyone. This is another new story. I have based it off Twilight, so if you notice the similarities that's why. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

"...."Speaking

_'....'Thoughts_

_**.....Kagome foreshadowing**_

**These are the characters in this chapter;**

**Kagome- Bella Swan**

**Hilira(mom)- Renee**

**Shana- Philp**

**Riceraon (dad)- Charlie Swan  
**

**Kouga- Jacob Black**

**Cohin**

**Souta  
**

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter One: Moving to Awara**

_**I've never given much thought of how I would die.........but dying in the place of someone I love, seems like a good way to go....**_

My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm 17 years old. I have long midnight black hair that stopped at my lower back, which has a bit of a wave to it. I had chocolate, almost charcoal brown eyes, and fair skin. I am also, since I grew up around men, more of a tom-boy then a girly-girl. I was hugging my 3 best friends as they said good bye to me since this was probably the last time they would see me, in a long time. After we said our good byes I started to head back home.......well to my mothers' home. As I crossed the street I could here Acuto, the guy I hung out with still screaming goodbye in a whiny voice. You see I was moving from Tokyo to the town of Awara, to live with my dad. Which still kind of sucked. My dad and I weren't as close as we use to be. Sure I still loved him, it's just how do you spend time with a person who you hardly know, and who hardly knows you? My parents got divorced when I was 3. I had always gone to visit every summer for a month but had stopped 7 years ago. Now I only went there on every other holiday. My dad had not seen me in awhile. My mom had gotten remarried to a guy named Shana. But don't get me wrong I love Shana as if he was my own dad, it's just they wanted to go on the road, so mom could start her new career as a singer, and I had to admit she was pretty damn good. But anyways, back to the point, I didn't want to go. I loved them both and wanted to stay with them but I was more of a _'stay in one place'_ kind of girl. So that's why I was moving in with my dad. This was going to be interesting.

My mom had short dark brown hair that stopped at the nip of her neck, and warm chocolate brown eyes. She was very lovable but could be a little overprotective sometimes and ditsy. But hey, she's a mom, what do you expect? I hugged my mom and when I went to pull away she wouldn't let me go. "Mom.....you can let go now." I said. She pulled away and looked at me sadly.

"Can I really?......I'm going to miss you baby......And my cell's not working again." she said with a pout. I sighed. She wasn't very good with technology. I took the cell from her hands and giggled.

"I'll miss you to. And mom you put it on sleep." I replied while fixing it. My mom looked at me and giggled.

"See? Now who's going to help me?" she asked. I smiled and hugged her.

"You always have Shana." I answered, pointing at him as he put the last of my bags in my car. As soon as I pulled away from my mom I was picked up from behind and pulled into a big bear hug.

"We'll miss you so much pal! And you know we aren't as smart as you are in a lot of subjects!" he said in a playful but childish voice. Shana put me back down and I hugged him properly.

"I'll miss you guys too." I whispered as tears formed in my eyes. I have lived with my mom for my entire life, and now I had to leave that life because of her dreams. Which was okay for her to have, it was just it kinda felt like she was cutting me out of her life in a small way. After saying our final good byes, I got into my car and drove down the street. I could see my mom and Shana waving goodbye and hear them shouting 'we'll miss you' until I turned the corner. I decided to listen to my I-pod as I drove the 7 hour drive from here to Awara. Tears began to run down my cheeks. Man I was going to miss my life here. The only thing I wasn't going to miss was being so bland compared to the other girls here. And life in Awara was going to be boring compared to here.

_**Little did I know that my life was going to change from dull, to the greatest adventure of all times, that no one was going to believe.

* * *

**_**Seven Hours Later- In Awara**

As I drove across the bridge that would bring me into the town of Awara. Which I had to say got a lot of rain and looked so dreary. I saw a sign that said: Welcome to Awara, Population; 3246. _'Greaaaaaaaat.'_ After ten more minutes I pulled up to a 3 story shrine. Just like I remembered it. My gramps, who by the way is my mother's father, was a shrine keeper. After the divorce my mother said she didn't want the shrine so my dad took over. Gramps had passed away a couple of years ago, which was heartbreaking for the entire family. So anyways, I am going to be living at a shrine. I haven't been here in seven years, I wonder how much changed. I got out of the car and stretched. Since I had been driving non-stop for 7 hours. I had just started to head to the trunk to get my stuff when...... "KAGOME!!" a young boy screamed. He ran up and hugged my legs. I smiled and looked down at him.

"Hi Souta." I said hugging back. This is my younger brother Souta. I was 6 when he was born. He had decided he wanted to live with dad 4 years ago when he learned mom wanted to marry Shana. He looked so much like her and he had her ditsy personality. Souta wasn't the smartest person in the world. Which sometimes got on my nerves. The thing he loved most was soccer.

"Kags." another said. I looked up to see my older brother Cohin approaching us. I smiled as I hugged him. He was extremely protective of me just as I him, and both of us Souta.

"Hey Cohin.....or should I call you Coco?" I giggled as his face turned beat red. He playfully punched my arm.

"Shut up. And good to see you." he replied with a smirk. We all giggled. Cohin was 8 years older than me and he was kind of a mixture of my father and mother in appearance. He had dad's black hair but mom's warm eyes. He definitely had mom's personality though, and he was in university, which proved he was smart. Which I can't stand because he always rubs it in my face. But it did come in handed when I didn't understand something. Right when we pulled away from each other.....

"Princess!" my father shouted. I glared at him.

"DAD!" I yelled as I ran up to him. I put my hands on my hips. "Don't call me _**Princess**_! I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm 17, see the car! Not a child!" I signaled to the car behind me. I looked so much like my dad it wasn't funny. And since I dressed like a boy, a lot of people said I might become him. _'Yeah sure I will.'_ I rolled my eyes. Dad had short, spiky raven black hair, charcoal eyes, and the fair skin. He was also was a police man, chief to be accurate. I walked back over to the car and got my duffel bag out of the trunk.

"Here let us help you with that Princess." dad said while coming over. I glared at him. I stood in front of the trunk so they couldn't get anything out. To tell you the truth I could so damn stubborn sometimes.

"Sure, as soon as you stop treating me **like a 5 years old**!" I yelled crossing my arms. No one knew where I got my temper from. My mom for one thing, I don't think I have ever heard her yell out of anger. Fear, yes. Frustration, yes. Pain, yes. But anger, no. My dad, he was a little to easy going to have a temper. Sure he could get mad, but not like I could. And that was only when it came to someone he cared about disobeying him or getting hurt. They stepped back.

"Alright I'm sorry Ka-go-me. Now may we help you with your bags? And can I show you to your room?" dad asked. I rolled my eyes again and turned to grab another bag.

"I know where my room is." I replied. I heard dad chuckle nervously. _'Okay, when he does that. It means he's guilty for something.'_

"We kind of changed your room into a gym, but we turned it back into a room." he quickly stated. I froze. _'HE DID WHAT?!?'_ I glared at him while giving Souta my back pack. I walked away carrying 2 duffel bags, leaving all the heavy ones for Cohin and dad. They sighed.

"You turned my room into a gym! What?! Did you get rid of all my books too?!?" I shouted as I went through the front door.

"No......those are in the basement." Cohin replied while he struggled with the 4 bags he was carrying. I growled in frustration. As I walked through the house I saw a lot of pictures of when I was younger. Like some of my dance classes or my gymnastics. Those were the only 2 sports, if that's what you call them, related activities I did. I sucked at everything else. Then there were a lot of crafts I had done when I stayed for a month every summer. And there were a heck of a lot of pictures with me and Cohin or me and dad. There weren't many of me and Souta since he was still quite young when most of these were taken. I walked into my room to find a desk, a book shelf, 2 dressers, a closest, and a bed. All of my bullitun boards were still on the walls, and were covered with stuff. That's when I noticed the pink curtains, throwrug, and sheets. My brothers and dad put the bags on the floor.

"So how do you like it?" my dad asked as my brothers headed back downstairs. I turned to my dad.

"There's pink......dad, I stopped liking pink 5 years ago." I replied. My dad rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, I didn't know.......so what is your favourite colour now?" he asked. I sighed.

"Green. But I have to say you did a pretty good job." I stated while sitting on the bed. My dad smiled and looked at me for a long moment.

"Your hair is longer." he said while pointing at my hair. I looked down at it and took a strand.

"Yeah, I let it grow out." I replied. He smiled, nodded and walked out of my room closing the door behind him. I sighed and started to unpack my stuff. It wasn't until that moment that I realized how homesick and lonely I felt. I heard Souta laugh.

"Silly Kagome.....hehehe." he giggled. I growled.

"Shut up Souta!" I yelled while throwing my slipper at him. I slammed the door shut. I heard Souta laugh again.

"She threw her slipper.....hehehehe." Souta said wile looking at my dad and Cohin who hung there heads and sighed.

* * *

**The Next Day- Sunday**

I woke up and took a quick shower. After blow drying my hair I got dressed in an emerald green short that had 01 on it, a pair of navy blue jeans, and a grey zip up sweater. I walked downstairs to see my dad and brothers watching the hockey game they had recorded from last night, since they had taken me out for dinner. As a welcome home present. But trust me this wasn't my home.

_**But this was the day before my true adventure began......**_

I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. I could here them screaming.

"Go!Go!Go!" Souta get shouting.

"Come on! Watch it!" Cohin was repeating.

"GOAL!!!" They all screamed at the same time. I rolled my eyes. As I continued to eat I drowned them out with my I-pod. When I was done I went towards the door.

"Dad? I'm going out for a bit!" I shouted over the TV. My dad waved his hand.

"That's great sweetheart. I'm proud of you." he replied. That proved that he wasn't listening. I put on my ballet flats, walked out the door and began my walk around the block. Everything was pretty much the way I remember it. I walked by a house and a dog started barking at me._ 'Same barking dog that use to scare the crap out of me.'_ I walked by the old park I use to play in. _'Same park.'_ I sighed. I guess this place will always stay boring. Just then I bumped into someone and fell onto the ground. Oh! Did I mention I was a bit of a clutse? I looked up to see a young man around my age, with pointy ears, _'which was unusual'_ piercing blue eyes, and long black hair pulled into a pony tail. He also had a well built body. He reached down to help me up.

"I'm sorry miss. I didn't see you there." he stated. I shook my head and took out my earphones.

"No. It was my fault. I should really pay more attention to where I'm going." I replied while dusting myself off. That's when I realized this guy looked familiar. _'It couldn't be?'_

"Kouga Notacit?" I asked. He looked at me in confusion.

"Kagome Higurashi?" he replied as I nodded. He was looking at me as if I had grown 2 heads or something like that. _'I can't believe it.'_ "No way." he said with a smile spreading across his face.

* * *

**Well there you have it. My first chapter of Forbbiden Love Story. Please review and let me know what you think. I won't review until I get at least 5 reviews. Anyways, until next time. Byes^_^**


	2. Welcome To The School

**Forbidden Love Story**

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait. I have been busy with school and I forgot all about my stories. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews on all my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Inuyasha or Twilight.**

"...."Speaking

_'....'Thoughts_

_**.....Kagome foreshadowing**_

**These are the characters in this chapter;**

**Kagome- Bella Swan**

**Kouga- Jacob Black**

**Cohin**

**Souta**

**Miagero- Billy Black**

**Houjo- Eric**

**Hachi- Mike Newton**

**Hana- Jessica**

**Ayumi- Angela**

**Kikyo**

**

* * *

**_Recap: "Dad? I'm going out for a bit!" I shouted over the TV. My dad waved his hand._

_"That's great sweetheart. I'm proud of you." he replied. That proved that he wasn't listening. I put on my ballet flats, walked out the door and began my walk around the block. Everything was pretty much the way I remember it. I walked by a house and a dog started barking at me. 'Same barking dog that use to scare the crap out of me.' I walked by the old park I use to play in. 'Same park.' I sighed. I guess this place will always stay boring. Just then I bumped into someone and fell onto the ground. Oh! Did I mention I was a bit of a clutse? I looked up to see a young man around my age, with pointy ears, 'which was unusual' piercing blue eyes, and long black hair pulled into a pony tail. He also had a well built body. He reached down to help me up._

_"I'm sorry miss. I didn't see you there." he stated. I shook my head and took out my earphones._

_"No. It was my fault. I should really pay more attention to where I'm going." I replied while dusting myself off. That's when I realized this guy looked familiar. 'It couldn't be?'_

_"Kouga Notacit?" I asked. He looked at me in confusion._

_"Kagome Higurashi?" he replied as I nodded. He was looking at me as if I had grown 2 heads or something like that. 'I can't believe it.' "No way." he said with a smile spreading across his face._

_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Welcome To The School**

I stood staring at Kouga dumbstruck. I must have looked like a total idiot. Then out of nowhere Kouga hugged me. A light blush appeared on my face. "Kouga, what are you doing?!?" I said while trying to get out of his grasp. When Kouga pulled away he had a stupid grin on his face. He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry......I guess I was just happy to see you. I mean we haven't seen each other in what? Four years?" he asked/stated. I nodded.

"Kouga!" a male voice shouted. Kouga turned around and I looked too. Standing on the porch of the house was a man who looked similar to Kouga. Kouga smiled.

"Hey dad. Look who decided to come back!" Kouga stated happily. His father stared at me before a warm smile appeared on his face.

"Kagome is that you?" he asked. I walked over to him and his smile only grew.

"Yes Mr. Notacit." I replied as we hugged.

"Kagome I told you call me Miagero." He scolded. I smiled and nodded. _'This is Kouga's dad. He doesn't look like he aged much since the last time I saw him.'_ Just then Kouga appeared at my side.

"I see you're not so small anymore Kags." Kouga said jokingly. I glared at him.

"Are you making fun of my size?" I said in a frustrated voice. Kouga's eyes widened.

"Nooooooo!" he replied quickly. He began to back away. I followed.

"I'm going to kill you!" I shouted, and the two of us began to run around the front yard. After a few moments I caught up to Kouga and tackled him to the ground. Since I was to busy laughing I didn't notice the dark blush that appeared on Kouga's face.

"Just like when you were kids." a male said. I sat upright to see Cohin and Souta standing there. 'How the hell did they know I was here?' I stood and dusted myself off.

"What do you two want?" I asked, glaring daggers at them.

"We came to check up on you since you left without a word." Cohin replied.

"I did not! I told dad I was going out for a bit! You guys were just so wrapped into the hockey game that you didn't hear me!!" I shouted. I was now right in Cohin's face. Then an idea occured to me. "Wait how did you get here anyway?"

"We used your car." Souta replied while pointing at my car. My body shook with anger.

"You used my car..........**WITHOUT ASKING ME!?!!!!!!!!!**" I shouted. Souta hide behind Cohin who had backed up immediately.

"We didn't ask you because one, you weren't home and two, we knew you'd do this." Souta replied. That just caused my anger to rise.

**"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH JERKS!!!" **I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"You have your own car?" Kouga asked. I turned to face him. Almost all my anger gone.

"Yes that's right. Would you like to go for a ride?" I replied/asked. Kouga nodded and the two of us got in, after Cohin and I had a huge fight over **_my_** car keys. I drove around the block while Kouga and I caught up with each other lives. I mean wouldn't you want to know what happened in your oldest and dearest friends' life if you hadn't spoken in four years? I know I do. After about an hour I stopped in front of Kouga's house. "Maybe I can give you a ride to school." I stated happily. Kouga sighed.

"I go to school on the reservation." he replied. I looked down sadly.

"Too bad. Would've been nice to know at least one person." I replied.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I pulled into the school parking lot and as soon as I stepped out of my car everyone stared at me. This is my new school, Shikon High School. It is November, two months into school. Meaning I have a lot of catching up to do. _'Great.'_As a walked everyone continued to stare at me and a couple brave people said hi. I felt like an outsider or someone standing on the outside looking in, except everyone was looking at me. Suddenly there was a young man standing next to me. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He also had a huge smile on his face.

"You're Kagome Higurashi, the new girl. Hi, I'm Houjo Houjo. First and last name are the same. So it's not hard to remember, anyways. I'm the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, a shoulder to cry on." He said happily. I just looked at him.

_'Was this guy for real? I mean it is my first day, he hardly knows me, and he's already hitting on me?'_

"I'm kind of the 'suffer in silence' type." I replied. His face lite up even more. If that was even possible.

"Good headline for your feature......I'm on the paper, and you're news, baby, front page." He stated. I stopped and turned to him.

"I--no, I'm not news--I'm, seriously, not at all......" I stuttered. I sound like a complete idiot. Houjo put his hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa. Chillax. No feature." he replied with his warm smile still on his face. I sighed in relief then it hit me.

"Would you mind pointing me to Mr. Iwaku's class?" I asked politely. He leads her away, enjoying the attentive stares, as she cringes from them.

"You've missed the beginning of the year but I can hook you up-- tutor, cliff notes, medical excuses...." he continued to ramble and I just zoned him out. I bashed into someone and dropped some of my books. I sighed. _'What else could go wrong?' _Instead of helping me the person just continued to walk.

"Jerk." I whispered under my breath. I knelt down and picked up my stuuf with help from Houjo. Then we continued down the halls. All the gazes were still on me. _'I hate this.'_

_

* * *

_**Gym Class**

The boys' basketball team runs drills on half the basketball court. A girls' volleyball game occupies the other half. I was dressed in gym clothes and avoiding the volleyball like it's radioactive, because I hate sports. An energetic, athletic team captain motivated the players as I just stood there. Then suddenly the ball came flying towards me. I closed my eyes and flailed at it, SMACKING it. The ball flew off court-- and hit a basketball player in the head. I quickly ran to him completely embarrassed. "Are you alright? I warned them not to let me play." I stated quickly.

"It's only a flesh wound, no big." he replied. He grinned at me and I smiled in relief that I hadn't hurt him. Just then the bell rang to mean class was over and lunch had started. "You're Kagome, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me." I replied. Man, I felt once again, like an idiot.

"I'm Hachi. Nezumi." Hachi stated. He kept looking at me, and it was starting to freak me out. Suddenly, that captain girl appeared, stepping between us. Subtle, but possessive as she nudges Hachi.

"She's got a great spike. Doesn't she?" she asked Hachi, who nodded. She then turned to me. "So you're from Tokyo, right? Aren't the females suppose to be all like goddess like and really feminine looking?"

"Yeah. I guess that's why they kicked me out." I stated sarcastically. Hachi laughs which causes the girl to laugh. I just stood there completely uncomfortable with all this.

"I'm Hana Heki by the way." Hana stated. I nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I replied. still feeling out of place.

* * *

**Lunch**

The three of us sat at a table outside in the courtyard eating our lunch. We talked and they helped me catch up on a little bit of the work. Just then Houjo sat down next to me. "Hi Kagome." he said happily. I smiled nervously.

"Uhh. Hi there Houjo." I replied. Suddenly Hana squealed which startled me half to death. Everyone looked at her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just saw an ant!" she squealed. I sighed. This was one reason I hung out with guys a lot more then girls. The two guys sighed. Houjo turned to Hachi.

"Hachi, I see you met my home girl, Kagome." he said. I glared at him. _'His what!?!'_ I was seriously thinking of ways to kill this guy. If looks could kill he'd be six feet under by now.

"Your home girl? No, she's my home girl." Hachi replied. Both Hana and I glared at him. I smiled awkwardly. When suddenly there was a bright flash. I blinked a couple of times. I looked up to see a girl with glasses, black hair tied into a braid and a shy smile on her face.

"Sorry. I needed a candidate for the feature." she explained shyly.

"Feature's dead, Ayumi. Don't bring it up again." Houjo quickly stated. Ayumi sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to run another feature on Kikyo Tama. I'm sure she'd love the school to learn more about her." Ayumi replied.

"Well, there's always teen drinking, eating disorders, or speedo padding on the swim team......" I started to list of stuff I knew about.

"Wait that's a good one." Ayumi smiled at me. I smiled in return.

"By the way... who's Kikyo Tama?" I asked. Everyone sighed.

"She's one of the richest, most popular girls in school. She thinks she's all that, and always has to be the center of attention. She even pays us to do features on her every week, and she always gets what she wants." Hana explained. I nodded in understanding. "oh, now I remember what I wanted to ask."

"What?" I questioned. A big grinned appeared on her face. Now I'm wishing I didn't ask that question.

"Do you want to come with us to the welcome back to school party?" she asked. I looked at her confused.

"But school started two months ago." I replied.

"Oh, we never hold it at the very beginning of the year. So will you come? Please say you will." she said. I sighed. _'I know I'm going to regret this.'_

"Sure, why not?" I answered. Both Hana and Ayumi squealed in delight, and started to talk about what outfit they should wear. What had I gotten myself into?

_**But this party was where my adventure began......**_

**

* * *

At the Party**

I walked inside the warehouse and looked around. All the girls looked so elegant and beautiful while I looked like.........well, a boy. I sighed. I knew this was a bad idea. When I turned to leave I was suddenly face to face with Houjo. A dark blush appeared on his face. I just backed away. "Hi Kagome. You came." he said happily.

"Of course. I was invited wasn't I?" I stated sarcastically. Houjo's smile only grew.

"Right. Well, let's go have some fun." Houjo continued. I nodded and the two of us went deeper inside. After about an hour I decided I was going to go home. Parties just weren't my thing. I went through the ground and found Hachi, Houjo, Hana, and Ayumi all standing near the refreshment table.

"Hey guys?" I said over the blaring music. They all turned to me.

"I'm heading home now. I'll see you tomorrow." I explained. They nodded and with that I began the hard journey to the exist. Near the door I bumped into someone and looked up to see and young woman with long, butt length midnight hair, stormy grey eyes, and very pale white skin. She glared at me.

"Watch where your going, newbie." she said in a snobbish voice. By the way she is dressed, talks, and looks I'm guessing she's Kikyo Tama. I bowed.

"Sorry Miss Tama. Excuse me." with that I left. Right after I walked out the door someone bumped into me. They just ignored it and kept walking. When they passed by I sensed a strange aura and I saw a glimpse of gold almost auburn. Oh! I guess I forgot to mention I'm also a priestess. So anyways, I stared at this young man before my anger boiled up. "Watch where your going, idiot!"

"Whatever wench." was the only reply I got before this guy disappeared into the night. I growled, went to my car and got in. I started up the engine. But I couldn't stop thinking about that guy who bumped into me. I blushed.

"......Jerk......." I said before I drove back towards my house.

_**Little did I know that the brief encounter I just had was the one that would change my life forever. The one that would show me a world that could only be seen in dreams...........**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Well there you have it. There is the end of chapter two. i hope you enjoyed it. Also what I meant to say last time was; I will not update this story until I get five reviews. I just want to know what you guys think of it, and you can give me any advice or ideas for improving my story. So until next time, byes^_^**


	3. Mysteries

**Forbidden Love Story**

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait. I have been busy with school and I forgot all about my stories. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews on all my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Inuyasha or Twilight.**

"...."Speaking

_'....'_Thoughts

_**.....Kagome foreshadowing**_

**These are the characters in this chapter;**

**Kagome- Bella Swan**

**Cohin**

**Houjo- Eric**

**Hachi- Mike Newton**

**Hana- Jessica**

**Ayumi- Angela**

**Kikyo**

**Inuyasha- Edward Cullen**

**Sesshomaru- Emmett Cullen (just has meaner personality)**

**Sango- Rosalie Cullen**

**Miroku**

**Shippo- Jasper Cullen**

**Rin- Alice Cullen**

**Kohaku**

**Souten**

**Mitsuki**

**

* * *

**_Recap: At the Party_

_I walked inside the warehouse and looked around. All the girls looked so elegant and beautiful while I looked like.........well, a boy. I sighed. I knew this was a bad idea. When I turned to leave I was suddenly face to face with Houjo. A dark blush appeared on his face. I just backed away. "Hi Kagome. You came." he said happily._

_"Of course. I was invited wasn't I?" I stated sarcastically. Houjo's smile only grew._

_"Right. Well, let's go have some fun." Houjo continued. I nodded and the two of us went deeper inside. After about an hour I decided I was going to go home. Parties just weren't my thing. I went through the ground and found Hachi, Houjo, Hana, and Ayumi all standing near the refreshment table._

_"Hey guys?" I said over the blaring music. They all turned to me._

_"I'm heading home now. I'll see you tomorrow." I explained. They nodded and with that I began the hard journey to the exist. Near the door I bumped into someone and looked up to see and young woman with long, butt length midnight hair, stormy gray eyes, and very pale white skin. She glared at me._

_"Watch where your going, newbie." she said in a snobbish voice. By the way she is dressed, talks, and looks I'm guessing she's Kikyo Tama. I bowed._

_"Sorry Miss Tama. Excuse me." with that I left. Right after I walked out the door someone bumped into me. They just ignored it and kept walking. When they passed by I sensed a strange aura and I saw a glimpse of gold almost auburn. Oh! I guess I forgot to mention I'm also a priestess. So anyways, I stared at this young man before my anger boiled up. "Watch where your going, idiot!"_

_"Whatever wench." was the only reply I got before this guy disappeared into the night. I growled, went to my car and got in. I started up the engine. But I couldn't stop thinking about that guy who bumped into me. I blushed._

_"......Jerk......." I said before I drove back towards my house._

_Little did I know that the brief encounter I just had was the one that would change my life forever. The one that would show me a world that could only be seen in dreams..........._

_

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Mysteries**

I pulled into the driveway to the shrine, too frustrated to care that I was home two hours earlier than I said I would. I got out and headed to the door. When I walked in Cohin looked up at me surprised. "You're home early Kags." he said after glancing at the clock. I sighed, heading upstairs.

"Yeah, I didn't like the party very much. I'm going to bed." I replied before going to my room and locking the door.

I knew dad wasn't home yet, and by now Souta was already in bed. After getting changed into my pajamas I climbed into bed, intent with going to sleep. That's when I heard the light tapping on the roof. _'Oh great....rain. This is going to be a long night.'_ All night all I could do was trying to drown out the sound of the rain, in a restless sleep. The golden eyes I had seen at the party hunting my dreams, the very little I had. How could eyes be that golden amber colour? It didn't make sense to me. I wished I could really drown out the sound of the rain, but no matter what I did, I couldn't do it. I sighed and put my arm over my eyes, falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I awoke to a dull light. Grudgingly I opened my eyes and glanced out the window to see a cloudy sky. I sighed in disappointment.

**Don't get me wrong. I like the rain, just not constantly, like here in Awara. I just wasn't much of a cold, wet person.**

After a few minutes I got out of bed and got dressed in a long sleeved white shirt, a green t-shirt over that, and a pair of worn jeans. Walking downstairs I wondered why it was so quiet. That's when I remembered we were all on different schedules. Dad always left first since he had to get to the station. Then Cohin and Souta woke up around the same time. Cohin would drop Souta off at school while on his way to College. I always woke up last, I still didn't get why Souta liked going to school so early. I enjoyed school but I wouldn't go a hour to two hours early for no reason. Unless Souta goes early to practice soccer, which he does often from what Cohin's told me. I sighed. _'Sports suck. No matter what one they are.'_ I thought, a small smile forming.

"Good morning." I whispered. I went to the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal and milk. I began to eat, enjoying the silence around me. Living here was like living by myself sometimes. Just then I felt something warm on my cheek. I reached up to realize I was crying. _'I guess I'm really homesick......even though it was a pain in the butt to have all those rules.'_ After finishing my breakfast and quickly rinsed the dishes. After wards I headed for the door to leave for school. I grabbed my bag and keys off the counter. Quickly putting on my running shoes and putting my hood up, I went out the door. I locked the door and went to the car. Turning on the heater and plugging in my headphones, I started up the car and began the driver to school. I sighed. _'Another boring day at school. Great.'_

_**This 'boring' day at school was going to be the one that changed my world forever.**_

_**

* * *

**_**At School**

I pulled into the school parking lot and noticed a silver Volo about four spaces from my car. I hadn't noticed it before but it stood out from the bunch of cars around me. When I got out of the drivers' seat I stepped into a puddle, soaking my whole foot. "Dammit!" I cursed. That's when I heard a low chuckle but saw no one around me. A light blush appeared on my face of the thought of someone seeing what just happened. Shaking my foot to try and get rid of some of the water I went towards my class, pulling a book from my bag. Houjo was suddenly at my side. _'What else could go wrong?'_ I thought grimly.

"Good morning Kagome." He said happily.

"Morning." I replied, not looking up from my book. Houjo went on rambling, and once again I drowned him out. The first two classes went by really quickly as I did my work. The bell rang for lunch. I got a lemonade and a salad. After paying for it I quickly walked across the large room and I joined my friends at their usual table. They all talked around me as I read my book, answering the odd question thrown my way.

_**This is normally how I spent my time. I would be lost in a book, only paying attention to those questions, statements, or other things addressed to me.**_

I looked up and put my bookmark in the book, stretching. Sometimes while reading my books I would start to drift off to another world. One filled with adventure, excitement, and romance. All the stuff that normally happened in stories, movies and TV shows. Wanting to take in my surroundings, I looked around the room. Nothing seemed different from any other day. I took one more glance around the room. That's when I saw the most handsome/beautiful people I had ever seen. One of the guys however, caught my attention more then the others in the group. I leaned in closer to Hana, who leaned in to hear what I had to say. "Who are they?" I asked, signaling to the group I was staring at. She followed my gaze and sighed.

"Those are 'The Blades'." she replied.

"The Blades?" I repeated. Hana nodded. I missed this however since I was too busy staring at the godlike bot sitting across the room from me. I couldn't believe how handsome he was, he was breathtaking!

"They are Dr Takahashi's foster kids, except for two of them. The big guy there, with the long silver hair, who has the cold expression on his face, that's Sesshomaru Takahashi. The girl next to him is his girlfriend, Mitsuki Kafore. The small girl next to her that's Rin Ashaa. She's like really strange. She's also dating the boy who looks like he's in pain, Shippo Kitsune." She explained. I looked over the four she had just explained to me. They were also gorgeous, but the one guy still stood out more to me then they did. When I looked at Sesshomaru an involuntary shiver went down my spine.

"Okay. What about the others?" I asked, trying to forget the eerie feeling I got from Sesshomaru, who I noticed glared at me from the corner of his eye. I shivered once more.

"The young boy next to Shippo is Kohaku Taijiya, and he's with Souten Rynha, the girl next to him. Next to Kohaku is his sister, Sango Taijiya. She is very mean and stuck up, but no one knows why. She probably thinks she's better than everyone here. She is dating the guy next to her. Miroku Hoshi, he's a perverted idiot." Hana explained. I giggled at that statement. For a second I thought I saw Sango glare at us, while Miroku pouted. But it happened so fast that I wasn't sure. My gaze once again fell to the last guy. He seemed familiar to me, but I didn't know why. _'Where have I seen you before?' _I thought to myself. Trying to put my finger on it, but to no avail. "I swear that Dr Takahashi is half foster father, half match maker." Hana stated in amazement.

"Who's the last guy?" I questioned. I heard an annoyed sigh from Hana.

"That's Inuyasha Takahashi. Totally gorgeous obviously, but apparently no girl here is good enough for him. Not that I care though." she answered. I could hear the disappointment in her voice. I could have sworn I saw Inuyasha smile at her statement. "So don't even waste your time." she said in a warning tone. For some reason I didn't care what she said about Inuyasha, it was like I was hypnotized by him or something.

"Not planning on it." I replied distantly. That's when Inuyasha glanced over at me. I quickly turned back to my book, and hid my face behind a curtain of my own hair. I could still feel his glare on the back of my head, boring holes there. Daring a glance at him from through my hair I saw that he was glaring at me, with a cold glare that, just like Sesshomaru's, sent shivers down my spine. I also noticed that these shivers weren't out of fear, but I didn't know what I had shivered for. Just then the bell rang to mean our next class would start soon. I quickly jumped up and rushed off to my next class. I could still feel Inuyasha glaring at me as I scurried out of the room.

* * *

**Biology**

After stalling for some time I finally went to my Biology class. I had just transferred into the class since I didn't like Earth Sciences. I walked into the room and the teacher sat me down at my lad bench. While looking around the room I saw Hachi sitting at the back of the room, waving at me. I waved back at him awkwardly. Then I heard a low, rough whisper. Looking forward I saw Inuyasha talking with the teacher. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but there are no other open seats." the teacher whispered. With a low, but deadly, growl Inuyasha came and sat in the seat next to me. I quickly looked down at my notebook and began to doodle. _'Anything to keep from seeing that glare again.'_ I thought to myself. I noticed from the corner of my eye that he angled his stool away from me. He sat on the very edge of his seat, one of his hands fisted tightly against his leg. He covered his nose and mouth with his right hand. As incospicuously as I could I sniffed my hair thinking maybe it smelt bad or something. It smelled just like strawberries because of my favourite shampoo that I had used the night before. The teacher then began the lesson, and I tired to focus on it but it was proving to be quite difficult. All class he continued to glare at me, making it hard to focus. Glancing through my curtian of hair I noticed his eyes were an electric blue colour, with a mix of amber. His eyes intrigued me for some strange reason. I had never seen such a unique eye colour before. The teacher wrote our homework down on the board and I quickly copied down. Suddenly the bell rang and Inuyasha was out the door before anyone had even packed their books. I stared after him in cofusion. Had I done something to upset him?

"What the....." I whispered. I quickly packed my books and went out the door. After leaving the forth building of the school I walked towards the guidance office. I was drizzling now, so put my hood up to keep my hair dry. The wind had also picked up quite a bit. When I got into the office I froze with fear. There, standing at the desk, was Inuyasha talking to the secretary.

"There has to be something else open fourth period. History. Chemistry. Health." he stated/asked.

"No I'm sorry, but you'll just have to stay in Biology." the secretary replied. When the door slammed shut behind me, my hair was blown around. I saw Inuyasha stiffen. He glanced back at me and quietly growled.

"I'll just have to endure it then." he said before heading towards the door. When he walked passed me, he had the same cold glare as in the cafeteria and in class. After he left I was able to move again. I walked forward and gave the secretary my slip. Tucking all the lose strands of hair under my hood so they wouldn't blow in my face. I walked outside into the parking lot, heading towards my car. My foot was still frozen from this morning and the puddles weren't helping in the slightest way.

_**I didn't understand how someone could hate me so much, even though they didn't know me. Little did I know that he was going to turn my world upside down.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Parking Lot/After school**

While walking to my car I saw Inuyasha standing next to the silver Volo I had noticed this morning. _'Of course someone like him would own a nice car like that.'_ I thought bitterly to myself. He was there with his family, but he was glaring at me. I felt heat rising to my cheeks from his hard glare. Looking down at the ground I quickly walked to my car and got in. I turned on the heater to try and warm up my cold body, mostly my foot though. His glare was still on me and it was even darker than it had been earlier. I backed up into the huge line of cars waiting to get out of the parking lot and waited. The whole time I was in the parking lot his glare never left me, and it was beggining to give me the creeps. Once I was out of the parking lot I went home as quickly as I could without crashing my car, since I was still distracted. After parking my car I went straight inside and straight to my room, locking the door behind me. I sighed in relief but I was still anxious. _'Why does he hate me so much?'_ I went over to the desk and began to start my Biology homework, since it was the only class I couldn't do any work in. For some reason my mind kept drifting back to Inuyasha, no matter how hard I tried not to.

_**I still didn't get why he hated me so much when he hardly knew me. I was going to confront him tomorrow.**_

_**

* * *

**_**School**

When I showed up at school I saw all of the Blades, **except** for Inuyasha. He wasn't there at lunch or in Biology. I don't know why I cared but for some reason I was really worried about him, even though he treated me so badly. I kept wondering where he was and why his family didn't seem to care that he was gone. It was like that for a week and I was beginning to adjust to not having him around to glare at me with that cold, fierce glare. Which made me happy and worried at the same time. It was really confusing. But I still wanted to know why he hated me so much. _'Could he really have a reason for hating me even though he doesn't even know my name? Doesn't know a damn thing about me?'_ This caused my anger to rise. I was going to confront him the next time I saw him. _'Whenever that was.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Well there you have it. My third chapter of Forbidden Love Story. Please review and let me know what you think of it. I really want to know how good this story is, so please let me know. Anyways, until next time. Byes^_^**


	4. Phenomenon

**Forbidden Love Story**

**Hey everyone. It's me again, here with the next chapter. I hope you're enjoying my stories right now. Please read and review. I like to get feedback from my readers, it let's me know about the stuff I need to improve on. Like grammar for instance. Or the fact the I sometimes repat sences that I already had....and I'm rambling. Anyways, please ignore me and enjoy the chapter. ^_^**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha or Twilight.**

"...."Speaking

_'....'Thoughts_

_**.....Kagome foreshadowing**_

**Characters in this chapter;**

**Kagome- Bella Swan**

**Cohin**

**Houjo- Eric**

**Hachi- Mike Newton**

**Hana- Jessica**

**Ayumi- Angela**

**Kikyo**

**Inuyasha- Edward Cullen**

**Sesshomaru- Emmett Cullen (just has meaner personality)**

**Sango- Rosalie Cullen**

**Miroku**

**Shippo- Jasper Cullen**

**Rin- Alice Cullen**

**Kohaku**

**Souten**

**Mitsuki**

**Kouga- Jacob Black**

**Riceraon- Charlie Swan**

**

* * *

****Chapter Four- Phenomenon**

It was better today compared to how it had been all week. It wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. School just became like a routine for me. Everyone morning I would hang out with everyone until the bell, then I would head off to English with Houjo. He would always go on and on about something so most of the time I just drowned him out by reading my book and listening to my I-pod. Then aferwards I would head off to History. During lunch, almost like an instinct I would look over at the 'Blades' table expecting to see him there, but once again he wasn't. I sat at a table with a big group that consitied of Houjo, Hachi, Ayumi, Hana, and a bunch of other people I could only recognize by face. They were use to me reading quietly to myself but they did always try to include me in the conversation. Which surprised me a great deal. At my old home no one out of my circle of friends put that much effort into making sure I felt welcome. To be honest I was actually grateful for it. Anyways, it just felt so natrual now. I still wanted to confront Inuyasha about his cruel behaviour, but how are you suppose to confront someone who didn't show up at school? It was strange but some part of me was actually concerned about him, even after his strange behavior. I had this strange feeling that Inuyasha wasn't at school because of me. I wasn't liking gym so much, since like I've mentioned a thousand times, I suck at sports. It didn't help that we were still playing volley ball. I cringed away from the ball everytime it came my way. After playing soccer with Souta I knew how to dodge the ball without getting hurt. "Look out!" someone screamed. I noticed that someone had hit the ball so hard that it would hurt whoever it hit, badly. It was coming right at me. _'What are the odds?'_ I thought distantly.

"Kagome!" Hachi screamed. Right when the ball got too close for comfort I back flipped out of the way. I didn't even have to think about it, it was just pure instinct. The ball hit where I was just standing. I noticed everyone was staring at me in astonishment. I blushed like crazy. _'Nice one Kagome!'_ I screamed in my head. For some strange reason I felt as if someone else was watching me, someone I couldn't see. Hachi ran over to me. "That was so cool." he announced happily. I looked down at the floor, complete embarrassed.

"It was nothing." I answered quickly. When fourth period finally came around I was so sure _he_ was going to appear out of nowhere and begin glaring at me again, but when I got there he was nowhere to be seen, again. I was happy but I had this nagging feeling I was the reason he wasn't here. But that didn't make sense what so ever. What reason would he have to not come to school because of me? When the bell rang I gathered my books and quickly headed for the door. Though I enjoyed Houjo's company he was just starting to get a little too close for comfort. I was happy when I was able to evade him for now. I walked swiftly out into the parking lot that was crowd with fleeing students. Right when I reached my car it began to rain again. Quickly I got in and turned on the heater. Once again I got the feeling I was being watched but I didn't get why. _'What the hell?'_ I thought glancing around.

"Quit being paranoid." I said to myself as I started up the car. I blinked a couple of times. "And quit talking to yourself." I then noticed the 'Blades' getting into their cars. They all had new, shiny cars, that made mine look like it was trash. I also noticed how nice their clothing was. It was much better than anything I wore. With their amazing good looks, and the way they presented themselves it was hard to believe that they were very popular. No, I didn't believe that at all. Their isolation was obviously their chose. I couldn't imagine any door that wouldn't open to that beauty. Suddenly Sango glared at me and I quickly averted my gaze to the steering wheel of my car. I saw her roll her eyes before getting into her car with Miroku, Kohaku, and Souten. "Someone's a little touchy." with that said I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way home. Not really paying attention to the road, my mind kept drifting back to Inuyasha's hard glare. _'Why does he hate me so much?'_ I thought. I also remembered that I had to make dinner tonight. Dad wasn't the best cook and Cohin could hardly tell what was good and what was bad. So I assigned myself kitchen duty, which was fine by me. Back when I live with my mom and Shana I cooked all the time. Neither of us trusted mom in the kitchen. I knew Shana was a good cook but I just enjoyed doing it so much he gave the job to me. I smiled at the memory. _'I miss home.'_ I thought distanly.

_**Little did I know that in a matter of a couple of days, I would never want to leave this place again.**_

_**

* * *

**_**At Home**

I parked the car in front of the house, instead of in the driveway since there were two more cars that had to park here and I cut the engine. I made sure I had everything before I headed for the door. After struggling with the lock I finally got inside. I hung up my coat and put my long hair into a ponytail I went straight to the kitchen. Wrapping potatoes in foil I stuck them in the oven to bake. I would come and check on them in a hour or so. Heading upstairs with my bag I froze when the phone rang. Hesitantly I picked it up. "Hello. Higurashi residence." I answered a little awkwardly.

"Hi, is Kagome there?" a male voice asked. I blinked in confusion. Who would call to talk to me?

"This is Kagome." I replied. I heard a laugh from the other end.

"Hey Kagome. It's me, Kouga!" he said happily. I smiled.

"Oh. Hey Kouga. I'm sorry I didn't recognize your voice." I answered.

"Aww. Don't worry about it. I did the same thing." he stated. My smile widened. "So how have you been?" he asked. I thought for a moment. There was no way I was going to tell him about Inuyasha's cruel behavior towards me, because knowing how protective Kouga was of me, he'd probably hunt Inuyasha down and rip him to shreds. "Kagome? Are you still there?" Kouga asked. I blinked.

"Sorry." I said quickly to make sure he knew I was listening. "I'm fine. School's kinda dull. But hey, it's school. What do you expect?" I asked with humor. Kouga laughed at my small joke. "What about you?"

"I'm great. Still working on my car and everything. So nothing new." he replied. Kouga had a car? I thought distantly. "Anyways Kagome. I hate to leave it at that but, I've got homework to do. So I'll talk to you soon."

"Right. Bye." I answered.

"Bye." with that he hung up. I went upstairs to my room. After finishing my homework I quickly went to check on dinner then I went back to my room. I heard Souta and Cohin come in. Souta went straight to his room to play video games while Cohin started his homework. Dinner was ready right when my dad walked through the door.

"Hey kids." he said happily. He then picked up the smell of dinner. "Something smells good." We all sat at the table. They all took a piece of steak while I ate salad. Dad stared at me in confusion. "Kags?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"Yes." I replied. _'I hate it when they call me that.'_

"Why aren't you eating any steak?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, I've been a vegetarian for seven years now. I thought mom told you that in her letter?" I explained. I saw dad look away while Cohin laughed.

"Yeah right. Dad didn't read anything passed the whole 'Kagome's coming to live with you' before going around and telling everyone." Cohin explained.

"Cohin!" dad said through clenched teeth. I laughed. Swallowing past the lump in my throat I glanced up.

"Hey?" I said suddenly, causing all attention to be on me again. "Do you guys know anything about the 'Blades'?" I asked. Cohin rolled his eyes, while Souta blinked in confusion. A warm smile spread across my dad's face.

"They're such a good family. Dr Takahashi is an amazing doctor, and he's so young. It's hard to believe he has two teenage sons and all those foster kids. I was a bit concerned about them at first, especially because of them calling themselves the 'Blades'. But they're all well behaved kids, very polite and easy to talk to......why did you want to know?" he explained/asked. I looked down.

"No reason. I just have seen them around school, and wanted to know a little more about them." I answered. _'Could Inuyasha really be as nice as dad said he is? Or does he just faking it?......Or does he really hate me?' _I thought miserably. After dinner I returned to my room and checked my emails. I had three from my mother. I quickly replied and went to bed. I was in a fitful sleeping, Inuyasha's haunting glare still lingering in my mind.

* * *

**The Next Day**

People greeted me as I pulled into the parking lot. I didn't recognize them but I said hello anyways. Right when I stepped out my car I stepped right into another puddle. "Dammit!" I cursed. _'What else could possibly go wrong?'_ I thought. _'Crap! I hope I didn't just jinx that.'_ Just then someone, no wait the same person as last time, laughed at me. A blush appeared on my face. Keeping my head down, I went off to English class, meeting Houjo half way there. It was a lot colder today, which is most likely because it was nearing winter, but I didn't really seem to notice. I was too lost in my book. Houjo kept rambling on about how cool he thought my backflip was. Hachi must have told him. _'Has he really been talking about that all this time?'_ I thought. I shuddered. Being the center of attention wasn't my thing, no matter how much I got it here. _'What the hell is so interesting about me? I'm so average...no I'm below average.'_ I thought with a frown. All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable here. I had some great friends. I got to spend time with my brothers and dad again, and school was a lot easier than I thought it would be. The only thing I didn't like was the way Inuyasha had treated me. _'Inuyasha.....'_ I thought while gazing out the window. _'I wonder where he is.........and if it is really my fault he's not here?'_ When Houjo and I walked towrads our second period classes I noticed there were white bits floating down from the sky. I groaned. _'It's to early for snow.'_ I thought with a whiny tone. I mean come on? Who likes the winter? I most definately don't, it's to cold and wet for me. Even worse than the rain.

"It's snowing!" Houjo proclaimed happily. _'Well duh!'_ I thought. "I love snow."

"I don't. It's to cold and wet. Not my thing." I replied. Houjo laughed. Snowballs began to whip around and Houjo was pegged in the head with one. We both had our suspicions about Hachi who was walking in the opposite direction of his class. Houjo made a quick snowball and started after Hachi. "I'll see you later." I called after him. Houjo nodded and went to go join the fight. I quickly went to my History class. Not wanting to be part of this. At lunch I got to the cafeteria without being hit once, which I was grateful about. When Houjo joined me he was dripping wet, but laughing happily. I smiled. _'At least he's happy.'_

"That was awesome." he said like one of those stupid skater punks you see on TV. When I looked around the room I froze. My gaze was on the 'Blades' table. There was one more person there today. _'Look who finally decided to come back?'_ my mind chimed. I looked at the floor finding it very interesting.

"Hey Kagome, are you alright?" Ayumi asked me when she suddenly appeared at my side.

"Yeah. I'm just not hungry." I said before paying for a soda and going to our usual table. I sat down and opened my book, reading from where I last left off. But I couldn't focus on the words. My stomach turned queasy and both Hachi and Hana asked if I was okay.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I said with a happy smile. They seemed to buy it for now. I thought maybe I should just go along with being sick and hide in the nurse's office. I shook my head. "I'm not going to hide." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" I realized everyone at the table was staring at me. I blushed like crazy.

"Nothing!" I said a little to loud. Some of the people at the other tables glanced over at me. I just lowered my head again. Looking throw a curtain of hair I noticed that each of the Blades were dripping wet with snow just like most of the other students were. I smiled lightly to myself. Inuyasha though, appeared different to me but I didn't get how. Also he wasn't glaring at me like he had done the last time. He was having a pleasant talk with Mitsuki about something. My smile widened a bit. _'Maybe he's not as bad as I originally thought.'_ Ayumi noticed I wasn't paying attention.

"Kagome, what are you looking at?" she asked trying to follow my gaze. At that exact moment Inuyasha looked over at me, like he had heard what Ayumi had said or something. I quickly looked away, hiding my face behind my hair. Though Inuyasha's eyes didn't hold the hatred they did the last time, they didn't hold any interest either. Glancing through my curtain of hair I noticed that Miroku had leaned in to say something to Inuyasha, but I couldn't tell what he it was. Whatever he said seemed to upset Inuyasha. That's when I noticed for the first time that most of the members of the Blades wore hats of bandannas. _'That's strange. I thought we weren't allowed that kind of stuff in school.'_ Now my curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Inuyasha's staring at you, Kagome." Hana whispered. I blushed, lowering my head even more.

"He doesn't look mad does he?" I asked. Hana looked at me confused.

"No....why?" she asked in return.

"I don't think he likes me." I replied truthfully. She shrugged.

"The Blades don't like anyone....or they never take the time to get to know someone." she answered. She glanced over again then turned her attention back on me. "He's still staring at you." With a deep blush I stood. I quickly gathered my things and rushed out of the room. _'Dammit!'_ I screamed inside my own head. I didn't get what was wrong with me. I've never acted like this over a boy before.....but Inuyasha wasn't a boy he was a god. That's when I noticed it was raining again. Washing all signs of the snow. I inwardly smirked as I put my hood up and rushed off to class.

* * *

Biology

I entered the room, half expecting to see Inuyasha sitting at our table, but it was empty. Quickly I took my seat and watched as the teacher handed out slides. I then began to doodle in my notebook again, not wanting to gaze at the door. Suddenly the chair next to me moved. "Hello." he said in a velvet voice. I froze and looked at him stunned. _'Did he just talk to me?'_ I thought in utter shock. His hair was dripping wet from the rain, but he still looked amazing. He had a friendly smile on his face and he looked a lot calmer than the last time I saw him, but he had caution in his eyes. I swallowed past the lump in my throat.

"Hello." I replied. His smiled widened slightly.

"I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week I'm..." he started.

"Inuyasha Takahashi." I finished for him. Looking back down at my notebook, I began to doodle again. For awhile he didn't say anything.

"Right. I guess you knew that. Anyways, you're Kagome Higurashi." he sated. When he said my name I felt my heart leap. I looked at him again.

"How did you know my name?" I asked, sounding like a total idiot. He looked at me confused.

"I think everyone knows your name. I mean half the town has been waiting for you to arrive since your father mentioned you were coming." I inwardly frowned. I should have guessed that part. "And you are the only daughter of chief Higurashi right?"

"Yeah. I have two brothers, than there's me. The only girl. Even though everyone says I act like a boy. And I rambling....I'm just going to shut up now." I said quickly before turning away. _'What the hell was that! I sounded like an idiot.'_ I screamed at myself. I noticed from the corner of my eye that though he sat as far from me as possible, he wasn't tense like the last time. I heard him chuckle.

"You're funny." he stated. I blushed at his comment. No one had ever thought I was funny before. I tied to concentrate on the lesson as our teacher explained that our slides were out of order and we had to figure out which stage of mitosis it was. I groaned, I had already done this lesson before. Inuyasha pushed the microscope towards me. "Ladies first." he said politely. He crocked smile was so beautiful I could hardly believe it. I looked in the microscope.

"Prophase." I said confidently. Inuyasha reached for the microscope.

"Mind if I look?" he asked. I shrugged. When I pulled my arm back our hands touched. I pulled back quickly. It was strange, when we touched I felt something strange that I had never felt before. Like an electric shock or something. "Sorry." he mumbled before looking through the eyepiece. "Prophase." he answered, quickly writing it down. Then he switched the slides and glanced into it. "Anaphase." he answered.

"May I?" I asked as normal as possible. My voice as the slightest bit pitchy. He didn't seem to notice as he passed me the microscope again. I looked through. "Anaphase." Afterward we both just silently would look through after each other. We were finished way before anyone else so we just sat silently. It was very awkward. _'I hate uncomfortable silences.'_ I thought with a frown. The teacher went around checking people's answers. I began to doodle again while Inuyasha gazed out the window.

"Do you like the snow?" he asked suddenly. I jumped at the sound of his voice. After a few moments I re-composed myself.

"No, not really." I answered truthfully.

"Don't like the cold." it was more of a statement than a question.

"Or the wet." I added. He looked at me confused.

"Then why do you live here in Awara?" he asked. Inuyasha seemed to be truly curious in what I had to say to him and that astonished me. But his voice also sounded demanding.

"It's complicated." I answered.

"I think I can keep up." he returned. I sighed, he wasn't going to let this go.

"When I was five years old my parents got a divorce, and then my mom started dating a guy name Shana. They got married." I replied, playing with my sleeve.

"Doesn't sound so bad. When'd they get married?" he asked.

"Four years ago." I stated. Why the heck was he so interested with my life story? It was dull and boring. He'd probably be more interested talking to Hana or Ayumi, not me.

"Then why didn't you stay with them? If you could live with this Shana guy for four years, you must have liked him."

"I did like Shana. My reason for coming here has nothing to do with him."

"Then what was?" he asked. I looked over at him and saw that he truly did want to know why I was here. No one had asked me that befor.

"Well, it's always been my mom's dream to become a famous singer, so I didn't want to stand in the way of her dream anymore. So I came here so she a Shana could go around and try and get a contract started. I could tell I was making her unhappy, so I decided to come here." I replied. Inuyasha stared at me intently.

"But aren't you the one who's unhappy now?"

"So? I'd rather be unhappy, than let my mom be unhappy." Inuyasha stared at me like I had just said the strangest thing he had ever heard.

"You're not like other girls." he stated suddenly. I rolled my eyes.

"You have no idea."

"It doesn't seem fair to you." he pointed out.

"Hasn't anyone told you that life isn't fair?" I asked. I saw pain flash through Inuyasha's eyes for a split second.

"Don't have to tell me twice." he replied. Now the guilt bubbled up inside me again. I had made him upset somehow. But what did I do?

"So that's my story." I said, trying to change the topic.

"You're good at hiding what you truly feel Kagome but you're obviously suffering more than you let people see." he stated. I rolled my eyes but nodded silently. A frown appeared on his face. "I'm annoying you aren't I?"

"No. It's just now another person can read me like an open book." I said. Inuyasha smirked again.

"You're not so easy to read. I find you difficult to understand." he stated. Just then the bell rang and he was out of the room just as fast as last time. I collected my things and slowly walked outside into the light drizzle.

_**He was the first guy that had ever caught my interest before, and it was only going to get more interesting from here on out.**_

_I got into my car and got ready to leave when I noticed Inuyasha was staring at me again. I blushed and went to pull out of the space I had parked in, almost hitting the car behind me. After I was sure there were no cars coming, I pulled out. I noticed that Inuyasha was laughing. My eyes widened when I recognized the laugh. 'He's the one who saw me step into the puddles. Crap, crap, crap!'_

_

* * *

_**The Next Day**

I awoke to find that there was snow and ice everywhere. Meaning it would be twice as hard to get to school. Going downstairs I found that everyone was gone. "Good morning." I mumbled. Slowly I got ready and left. When I reached the school in one piece I wondered how that happened. People were throwing snowballs everywhere, so I was scared to get out. Even the Blades were throwing snowballs. I was about to step out when a female voice reached my ears.

"Watch out for the ice." it was a whisper, like the person was right beside me, but it also held the velvet tone Inuyasha's voice had. Looking around I saw the only female standing close to me was Rin, who skipped away and linked arms with Shippo. That's when I saw all the Blades standing at their cars about ten cars away from mine. Some still throwing snowballs. I also noticed Inuyasha was watching me but in a heated argument with Sesshomaru.

"This is wrong Inuyasha. She's not one of us." he hissed. "Stay away from her." he order Inuyasha just continued to watch me while arguing.

"I won't let her catch on to anything! I'm not that stupid!" Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru growled and glared at me. I quickly looked away and I stepped out of me car, holding onto it to make sure I didn't fall on the ice. Then I noticed the chains that crisscrossed over my tires to help me on the ice. _'They did that for me?'_ I thought, touched that my dad and Cohin had put these on my tires, thinking of my safety. So that's why they had gone outside last night. I suddenly heard a loud sreeching noise. Turning around I froze in fear though I could see everything clearly. Everyone except Sesshomaru and Sango had looks of horror on their faces, Inuyasha's standing out the most from the see of faces. More improtantly though there was a van skidding across the ice right towards me. Just before I heard the van hit the back of my car something hit me hard from another direction, knocking me to the ground, where I hit my head, hard, on the ice. I felt something pin me to the freezing ground. It was extremely warm for being out in these freezing temperatures. I blinked to clear my vision, though it didn't really help in the slightest way. I didn't have time to look around since the van was heading towards me again.

"Dammit." I heard a curse and knew I wasn't alone. But even though my head hurt from the screeching and hitting it on the ice, I knew who the voice belonged to. Suddenly two tanned colour hands shot out and put two dents in the van, stopping it. The hands moved so quickly they blurred. One lifted the van while the other pulled my body, moving my legs as if they belonged to a rag doll. The van was dropped and it landed exactly where my legs had been a second ago. I could hear people screaming my name, but above that I could hear Inuyasha's frantic voice. "Kagome, are you alright?" he asked in his velvet voice. I tried to respond but my vision began to black and I was slowly slipping away into unconsciousness. I knew it was probably from hitting my head so hard, but I think the shock had overwhelmed me. "Kagome!?" he asked a little louder. That was the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out.

_**This was the start of my adventure. From this point on my life would never be the same.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, cause I had a lot of fun typing it. and YEEAAAHHHH! My longest chapter ever, from any of my sotries, is my one of my favourite chapters in Twilight. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. Until next time, byes^_^**


	5. Complications

**Forbidden Love Story**

**Hey everyone. It's me again, here with the next chapter. I hope you're enjoying my stories right now. Please read and review. I like to get feedback from my readers, it let's me know what I need to improve. Anyways, please ignore me and enjoy the chapter. ^_^**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha or Twilight.**

"...."Speaking

_'....'Thoughts_

_**.....Kagome foreshadowing**_

**Characters in this chapter;**

**Kagome- Bella Swan**

**Cohin**

**Houjo- Eric**

**Hachi- Mike Newton**

**Hana- Jessica**

**Ayumi- Angela**

**Kikyo**

**Inuyasha- Edward Cullen**

**Sesshomaru- Emmett Cullen (just has meaner personality)**

**Sango- Rosalie Cullen**

**Miroku**

**Shippo- Jasper Cullen**

**Rin- Alice Cullen**

**Kohaku**

**Souten**

**Mitsuki**

**Kouga- Jacob Black**

**Riceraon- Charlie Swan**

**Inunotashio- Dr Carlisle Cullen**

**Souta**

**

* * *

****Chapter Five- Complications**

My head was aching. Ignoring the pain I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying in a hospital bed, with a curtain pulled half way around. I could hear someone on the other side. "I'm so sorry Takahashi. I didn't mean to." I heard someone say.

"For the thousandth time. It's fine." Inuyasha replied in an irritated tone. I sighed and held my head. Suddenly the curtain moved and Inuyasha was standing next to my bed. "So you're awake. Are you alright?" he stated/questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said while rubbing my forehead. Inuyasha glared at me.

"I'll be back." he said before disappearing again. I looked around confused. Sitting up I stretched my stiff body. It was quiet in the room. I shivered as I finally clued in to where I was. I was in a hospital. Suddenly the curtain was pulled away and a doctor with long silver hair pulled into a ponytail, and gold eyes was standing there, looking at his clipboard. He was more hansom than any guy I had seen, besides Inuyasha. Though I'd never admit that to him. From all the similarities between them I only assumed that this young man was Inuyasha's father. But he looked to young to have a teenage son, two actually. And like seven foster kids.

"So, Miss Higurashi." he said while looking at the clipboard in his hands. I hated when people used my last name instead of my first. It made me feel like I was some old lady instead of a seventeen year old girl. Or it made it sound like I was married to someone, which was so out of the question right now. I sighed. _'Stupid mind. Can't think of anything in a rational way. Can you?.....Great! Now I'm insulting myself.....inside my own head!'_ I hung my head, feeling like a complete idiot. Inuyasha walked into the room, and sat on the bed across from mine. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I answered, still glaring at Inuyasha.

"Does your head hurt? Inuyasha told me you hit it pretty hard." he replied. My glare darkened.

"It's a little sore." I answered. He reached out and touched the side of my head, causing me to flinch. When he touched me I saw what looked like a hint of jealousy flash across Inuyasha's face. What was his problem. He didn't have a scratch on him!

"I see." he said while writing something down. "Well, you don't have any serious, immediate damage. So you can go home with your dad. He's in the waiting room. Just come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble seeing." he instructed. My eyes widened. My dad was here! That wasn't good. Not in the slightest way!

"Can't I just back to school?" I asked. I really didn't want to go home. Not with my dad anyway.

"You really do need to take it easy." he said to me. I glared at Inuyasha.

"Is he going back to school?" I asked. Inuyasha smirked.

"Actually, no I'm not. I'm taking it easy as well. Though I don't see why." He stated while looking at his dad. Why was he so mad at his dad? Wasn't he just making sure that he was okay? Like a dad should? Inuyasha was so different from anyone I had ever met. To be honest, his whole family was different. Dr Takahashi began to walk away.

"Come Inuyasha." he ordered, a harsh tone in his voice. As if there was something that was about to happen that he didn't want to be part of, or didn't want to happen. Either way, he didn't seem to want to do whatever it was. Inuyasha got up, took one more look at me, and then quickly followed his dad. Standing up I went out the door. I shivered, but not because I was cold. No, I had shivered because, even though I would never admit it, I was terrified of doctors and hospitals. I walked down the hall, no idea how to get to the waiting room.

"You put us all in danger for just one girl!" I heard a low, hate filled voice. I looked around the corner to see Inuyasha, Dr Takahashi, Sango, and Sesshomaru all talking to each other in a heated conversation.

"What was I suppose to do?! Let her die!" Inuyasha growled back. I flinched. They were talking about me. What had I done? Besides almost getting squished by a van.

"Her life doesn't matter." Sesshomaru replied coldly. Inuyasha growled more.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted. Dr Takahashi placed a hand on both their shoulders.

"Enough you two." he stated calmly. He turned to Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha's right though. He did the right thing in protecting her."

"Yeah but, he's put us all in danger for his own selfish reasons!" Sango retorted. Once again I flinched at her cold words.

"Sango, calm down." Dr Takahashi ordered, his voice slightly more strict.

"I will not calm down! Not when Inuyasha has jeopardize our entire family!" she screamed. How could Inuyasha saving me put their family at risk? Suddenly Rin appeared next to them. She had appeared next to them just as quickly as Inuyasha had appeared at my side when the van was coming towards me. Unless I had imagined that....no I know what I saw!

"You have company." she said in her honey velvet voice. Everyone followed her gaze and saw me standing there. Both Sango and Sesshomaru glared at me. While Inuyasha stared at me in surprise. I thought quickly.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Bye-bye!" Rin said happily. Obviously talking to me. Dr Takahashi lead Sango away, as Sesshomaru had walked away already and Rin skipped down the hall. Inuyasha walked over to me, an angry look on his face.

"What?" he asked harshly.

"You owe me an explanation." I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Inuyasha glared at me.

"I saved your life-I don't owe you anything." he answered. I flinched back at the coldness in his tone. But I wasn't going to back off. Not until I got the answers I wanted.

"How did you get over to me so fast?" I asked. He stared at me. The question had come out before I could stop it. Well, I still wanted to know that.

"I was standing right next to you Kagome." he replied. I glared at him.

"No, you were standing next to your car, down the lot. Nowhere near me." I stated. "You got over to me and pushed me out of the way of the van, where you pushed it away, denting it. As well as the car behind us. You aren't even hurt though you were there to. Then the van should have crushed my legs but you held it up...." I said. Now that I thought about it, it did sound like I had hit my head to hard, but I know what I saw.

"You think I lifted the van off you?" he asked as if talking to a crazy person. I could tell he was use to lying to people, but I didn't understand what he was trying to hide. "Nobody will believe that, you know." I looked at him shocked. He actually thought I was going to tell someone.

"I wasn't going to tell anybody." I replied in complete honesty. I saw surprise appear on his face for a split second.

"Then why does it matter?" he asked, annoyed again.

"It matters to me." I replied. He looked away from me. I followed his gaze and noticed Souten and Kohaku watching us from the other end of the hallway. When Inuyasha glared at them they disappeared. He returned his gaze to me.

"Can't you just thank me and get it over with?" he asked me with irritation in his voice.

"Thank you." I replied. He glared at me, as if searching for an answer.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" he growled out.

"No." I answered stubbornly. I wouldn't let this go, not until I figured out what and how he did what he did.

"In that case...I hope you enjoy disappointment." he said while turning to leave. I had one question I wanted him to answer right now.

"Why'd you even bother?" I asked. He froze.

"I don't know." he replied before heading down the hall. Miroku appeared at his side. The two talked quietly amongst themselves. Inuyasha glanced back at me and I looked away. They went around the corner out of my view. I walked in the opposite direction. After about twenty minutes I asked a nurse where the waiting room was. She lead the way and when I got there, more than half the school was there as well. My dad rushed to my side. He lead me through the crowd and I saw my friends staring at me in confusion. I knew tomorrow they would bombard me with questions. I sighed. Once we were outside my dad turned to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, scanning over my body. His eyes stopped on the bandage on the side of my head.

"I just hit my head. It's nothing serious." I replied. He wavered for a minute, and I thought he was going to bring me back inside but he lead me to his cruiser. I got in and noticed the tow trucks across the street with the van and my car hooked on. They were both smashed up.

"Looks like we're going to have to buy you a new car." he stated under his breath. My eyes widened.

"No. I'm not getting a new car!" I stated. My dad looked at me confused.

"Kags, there's no way you can drive that thing anymore." he replied. I thought for a few minutes then an idea occurred to me.

"Kouga could fix it for me." I answered. "He's good at fixing cars. C'mon dad, please." I pleaded. Dad sighed and picked up his walkie-talkie. He quickly said something then began the drive home. I noticed just as we stared to pull out of the parking lot, Inuyasha was staring at me. I rolled my eyes and looked out the windshield.

"Oh, you're going to need to call Hilira." He stated in a quiet voice. My eyes widened.

"You called mom!" I asked, anger rising.

"Sorry." was the only reply I got. I rolled my eyes and watched the rain hit the windshield. This was going to be a long drive.

* * *

**That night**

I lied in bed. Dad had come in to make sure I was okay, three times already. I just started to fall asleep when I heard someone screaming. "oh come on." I whispered. I glanced at the clock. _'It's only four o'clock.'_ I thought. Cohin would be waking me up for school in two hours. Sighing, I got up and walked down the hall. I saw dad and Cohin standing in front of Souta's bedroom door. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Souta's having a nightmare, again." Cohin explained while rubbing his eyes.

"It happens every once and awhile. We have no idea how to calm him down." dad continued. I rolled my eyes. Opening the door I walked towards Souta's bed.

"Men." I said under my breath. I walked over and sat on the bed. Stroking Souta's hair, I took a deep breath.

"What are you doing!?" My dad whispered harshly. I ignored him, I began to hum a song to Souta. Just like when he was younger. He liked mom doing this more than me but right now I don't think he would really care. I continued to hum the song, my dad and Cohin staring at me in surprise. After twenty minutes Souta was calm and sleeping peacefully. I kissed his forehead and left the room.

"How'd you know that would work?" Cohin asked me, not understanding what had happened. I shrugged and went back to my room. This time I was able to drift into a peaceful sleep.

_**That was the first night I dreamed of Inuyasha Takahashi.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Month Later**

The last month it has been a complete nightmare. So many people were making me the center of attention. Also, until Kouga was done fixing my car I had to get rides to school with Cohin, which was so embarrassing for me. Everyone was acting like I had lost my head, instead of just hit it on the ground. Which was torture. But the thing that bothered me the most was that Inuyasha was ignoring me. Everyday I would glance at the 'Blades' table but none of them would even look my way, including Inuyasha. They would just talk amongst themselves, ignoring everyone else. Was Inuyasha doing as his brother had said and he was staying away from me? I felt a strange pull at my heart. Why did it hurt me so much that he was avoiding me? Even in Biology he would sit as far from me as our table would allow him to, and then pretend I didn't exist. I hurt me more than I wanted to admit. But two could play that game. If he was pretending I didn't exist, then I would do the same. I just wish he wasn't my constant thought. Finally I just got use to the fact that he wouldn't talk to me again. Right now I was sitting in the cafeteria with my friends, the girls were talking about the dance that was coming up a week from Saturday. I was so busy reading my book I hadn't realized that Hana was talking to me. "So what do you think?" she asked.

"Huh?" I blinked and looked up at her. "Did you say something?" I asked completely embarrassed that I hadn't been listening to her. She rolled her eyes.

"I asked if you were going to ask Hachi to the dance?" she asked again. I chuckled. She looked at me confused. Not knowing my internal joke.

"No I'm not." I replied before going back to reading. I saw her smile from the corner of my eye.

"So you don't mind if I ask him?" she questioned.

"No go ahead." I answered. Her smile widened.

"So are you excited about the dance?" she asked with so much excitement it made me flinch.

"No, not really." I answered. I saw her jaw drop open from the corner of my eye.

"You're not excited about the dance! Why?" she demanded. I rolled my eyes and collected my stuff. Before anyone could stop me I got up and walked out into the rain. I sighed and looked up at the sky. _'More rain.'_ With that i hurried off to find shelter where I could actually be alone, without being nagged with questions. As I walked I saw a beautiful tree that would be perfect to read under, when it's not raining. Suddenly Ayumi was at my side.

"Is something wrong?' she asked me. I shook my head.

"No. I'm just not going to the dance. I have plans." I answered.

"Do you mind if I ask where you're going?" she questioned nervously. Like I would get mad that she asked.

"I'm going to Tokyo to visit friends. Just please don't tell everyone. Cause then people are going to try and talk me out of it." I asked. She nodded her head in understanding. I smiled in return and I put my headphones in my ears. We continued to walk around.

* * *

**Biology**

I walked into class, and notice Inuyasha was already in his seat. I sat down and pulled out some paper, covering it to make sure no one saw what it was. Suddenly Hachi was sitting on the edge of my desk. I glanced up at him. "Hey Hachi." I said awkwardly.

"Hey." he replied. I could hear the nervousness in his voice. "So," he started. "Hana asked me to the dance." I smiled.

"That's good. You two will have fun." I said with a lot of enthusiasm. Hachi stared at me confused.

"I told her I had to think about it." he continued. I glared at him, upset that he couldn't see that Hana liked him.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, anger in my voice. He blushed and looked down at the floor.

"I was hoping you would go with me." he said quickly. I froze in surprise. _'Wasn't expecting that one.'_ I thought.

"Hachi, go say yes to Hana." I ordered.

"Why do you already have someone you're going with?" he asked while glaring at Inuyasha for a split second. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not going." I answered. "I was going to visit some friends that day." He looked down sadly. "So don't make Hana wait anymore."

"Right." he said before going to sit at his table. It wasn't a complete lie. I wanted to visit my friends, and I did need to get out of town, so it worked. I smiled at myself, then continued to write on the page before me. Our teacher began the lesson, and that's when I realized Inuyasha was staring at me again. For the first time in over a month. The teacher noticed that Inuyasha wasn't paying attention.

"Mr Takahashi?" he asked, waiting for the answer to his question.

"The Lytic Cycle." Inuyasha replied, without looking away from me. I quickly hid my face behind my hair. For two reasons. One I was still trying to pretend he didn't exist, and two I was embarrassed, again. For the rest of the hour he continued to look at me and I was trying to focus on the lesson. Finally the bell rang, and I began to collect my stuff. "Kagome?" he asked. I froze. My heart had stopped at hearing him say my name. But I remembered how badly he has treated me, and my anger built up again. I turned to him.

"What? Finally speaking to me again?" I asked angrily. He looked as if he debating his answer.

"No, not really." he answered. I rolled my eyes before continuing to pack up my stuff.

"Then what do you want, Inuyasha?" I growled out while continuing to try and keep my racing heart under control.

"I'm sorry." he said finally. My eyes widened for a second but then I went back to being angry. "I know I'm being really rude to you. But it's better this way." he answered. I looked at his face and it was dead serious.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." I responded. He looked at me, seeing I wanted him to explain.

"It's better that we're not friends." He answered. "Trust me Kagome." I rolled my eyes. So many people had said that to me before. I knew there was something wrong, and what he just said confirmed my thoughts.

"To bad you didn't figure that out earlier." I said through clenched teeth. "Then you could have saved yourself all this regret." With that I got up, heading towards the door. He looked thoughtful for a minute, trying to figure out what I meant, before he came after me.

"Regret? Regret for what?" he asked. I kept my eyes straight ahead.

"For not letting that stupid van squish me." I answered while continuing to head to gym. He looked at me in disbelief.

"You think I regret saving your life?!" He growled between clenched teeth. Why did he sound so angry?

"I know that you do." I stated. He caught my arm, but quickly released it.

"You don't know anything." He said, clearly pissed. Before I could say anything else he took off down the hall, in the direction I guessed his next class was. I growled and stormed off to the gym. _'Stupid jerk.'_

_

* * *

_**After School**

I walked to the parking lot. My body was sore from gym. I had fallen so much that it hurt. About half way to the lot I froze. There in one of the spaces was my car, completely fixed. I walked over and found a note tucked under the windshield wiper. Pulling out the soggy piece of paper I read what it said.

_'Here's your car Kags. Fixed, just like I said it would be. Just try not to smash this one up. I miss you._

_Love Kouga.'_

I smiled at it. When I looked up Houjo was standing next to me. I jumped in surprise. "Houjo!" I screamed.

"Sorry." he said while playing with his sleeves. I looked at him.

"What's up?" I asked, while tucking the piece of paper into my bag. Houjo blushed. As soon as I saw that I had a pretty good idea what he was going to ask.

"I was just wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" he asked hopefully. I sighed. Once again I was dead right about Houjo. He was to predictable.

"No Houjo. I'm going out of town that day. Sorry." I answered. He sighed and walked away without a word. I heard a low chuckle and looked up to see Inuyasha walking by. I glared at him as he continued. When I turned to get in my car, Kikyo was standing there. I rolled my eyes.

"How sad." she sad suddenly. I looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, glaring daggers at her. She smirked.

"He saved your life and now he's avoiding you like acid." she stated. As soon as she said the words, my heart dropped. She was right. She noticed my expression and laughed. "Don't tell me you thought he actually cared about you?" When I didn't respond Kikyo laughed more. "Aww, you poor, stupid girl." she said.

"Leave." I ordered darkly. Kikyo leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"The only girl who's going to have his heart is me." she whispered before she disappeared. I growled and got in my car. Turning on the heat I sat there quietly. Suddenly someone tapped on my window. Looking over I saw Sesshomaru standing there. Shivers went down my spine. _'What does he want?'_ I thought. Fear was making my body shake. I opened the window.

"Yes?" I asked. Shivers shaking my spine.

"Stay away from my family." he ordered. I flinched at his cold tone. What had I done to deserve this? Suddenly two people appeared at his sides. I recognized them as Mitsuki and Miroku.

"Come on Sesshomaru. We have to get going." Mitsuki said while pulling him away. Miroku turned to me. A painful look on his face.

"I'm sorry...and not just about Sesshomaru." he said before he took off to rejoin his family. I blinked a couple of times. _'What just happened?_' Not wanting to think about it anymore I went straight home. When I got home I was alone again so I began to make dinner. While the water was boiling I went to call Kouga. I got the answering machine.

"Hey Kouga. It's me, Kagome. I was just calling to say thank you for fixing my car. Anyways, I talk to you later. Thanks again. Bye." with that I hung up. Then went back to check on the water. When I looked one of the bubbles popped, burning my hand. "OW!" I shouted. _'Stupid me!......Stupid water!..........Stupid Inuyasha!'_ I thought, then I blinked. _'Why the hell am I thinking about Inuyasha? He doesn't care about me.'_ that thought brought tears to my eyes.

* * *

**That Night**

I sat in my room. I still couldn't get over what had happened today. Now Inuyasha's whole family hated me? What the hell did I do?! Sighing I lied down on my bed and put my arm over my eyes. Now that I thought about it. I didn't know much about their family besides the stuff my friends and family had told me. Getting up I went over to the computer and turned it on. Once everything was loaded I typed Takahashi into the search bar. Everything I got was pretty much about different legends about the Takahashis that appear around the world. Finally I found a site about the Awara Takahashis. All it told me was the family had lived here for generations, and that in every generation there were adopted kids. _'Well that doesn't help.'_ I thought bitterly. Sighing, I turned off the computer and got ready for bed. Just when I was about to turn out the lights there was a knock on my door. "Kags?"

"One sec." I called back. Getting up I opened the door to find Cohin standing there. "What's up?"

"How are you feeling? I mean, at dinner you seemed upset." he asked/stated. I laughed nervously.

"Nothing's wrong. I just had a rough day. Don't worry.....anyways, good night." I said before closing the door.

"Night." he replied and went off to his room. I sighed and climbed into bed. _'Nice one. Now he probably thinks I'm mad at him.'_ I thought bitterly. I curled up into a ball. My mind drifting back over what had happened today. Kikyo's words still rung in my head. _'She's right. Inuyasha doesn't care about me......I just have to get over the fact that I care about him.....'_ I sighed. Leave it to me to become attached to someone who didn't give a damn what happened to me. With that I fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Everyone was already gone by the time I woke up. Which wasn't anything new. Dressing in a pair of worn jeans, and a baggy gray sweater I went downstairs and ate breakfast. Glancing down I noticed the bandage on my hand. _'Oh right. Burned it with the water last night.'_ I could hear the light rain on the roof and sighed. 'It's going to take awhile to adjust to that.' I thought with a frown. I still didn't like the rain, no matter how long I'd been here. As I went towards the door I found a note on the table.

_'Hey Kagome,_

_Cohin can't pick me up from scul so you kneed two do it. Thanz a bunch. Luv you._

_Souta.'_

I smiled at the messy note. There were so many errors in the small note it made me giggle. Souta had never been really good at the whole spelling thing so it always put a smile on my face to read his writing. Locking the door behind me, I went straight to my car and got in. _'This is going to be a long day.'_ With that I started the car and headed off towards the school. Sesshomaru's words echoing inside my head. When I pulled into the parking lot I glared at the silver Volvo and parked as far from it as I possibly could. I pulled out my book and started to get out of the car when I dropped my keys into a puddle. _'Just my luck.'_ I thought. I went to pick them up when another hand got them before I could. I shot straight up and saw Inuyasha leaning against my car, with a smirk on my face. I was so surprised to see him there that I dropped my book. Before it could even get close to the puddle it was in Inuyasha's other hand. I rolled my eyes. "How do you do that?" I asked, with both astonishment and irritation in my voice. Quickly I covered my burn with my sleeve. There was no way I was going to let him see that. He looked at me confused.

"Do what?" he asked as he held my stuff out to me. I took them, and glanced over to see Sesshomaru glaring deadly daggers at me.

"Appear out of thin air." I stated. His smirk widened.

"It's not my fault you're not very observant." he replied. That statement made my anger rise. Before he could say anything else I turned on my heel and headed off towards the school. "Kagome!" he called as he followed after me.

"I thought you were suppose to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death." I said with anger in my voice. But in all honesty him avoiding me bothered me more than what he was doing right now. Not that I would mention that to him.

"I'm not pretending you don't exist." he stated. I rolled my eyes.

"So you are trying to irritate me to death since the van couldn't end my life?" I returned. I saw anger flash across his face.

"Kagome, you're utterly absurd." he answered. Did that mean I was wrong? Well it didn't seem that way. But his statement was harsh. I turned and walked off in a different direction. "Wait." he called after me. I continued to slosh through the soggy grass, not caring right at the moment. He matched my pace easily. "That was rude, sorry. But it is true."

"Why won't you just leave me alone!?" I shouted. Sesshomaru was still glaring but this time at both of us, not just me. I still didn't want to get on his bad side. It was hard to stay away from his family when his family wouldn't _leave me alone_.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you keep distracting me." he replied. I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.

"What do you want to ask?" I growled out at him, wishing he would just leave me alone. Sesshomaru had a bad temper that much I knew. And I definitely didn't want him to release it on me.

"I was just wondering, a week from Saturday, you know the day of the dance....." he stared. My eyes widened.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?!" I shouted at him. He smirked at me in amusement.

"Can I finish before you start accusing me of something?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms. "Anyways, I heard that you were going to visit some friends in Tokyo, so I was wondering if you wanted a ride." he asked. I stared at him dumbstruck. That was not what I was expecting at all.

"What?" I asked, to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to Tokyo?" he asked again. I still couldn't believe my ears. He had just offered me a ride. I cringed, remembering Sesshomaru's words, and what Inuyasha had said yesterday.

"Honestly Inuyasha." I growled out. I liked saying his name, but I wouldn't let him know that. "I don't get you at all! I Thought you said you didn't want to be my friend."

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." he answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, thank you so much. Now that's all cleared up." I said with heavy sarcasm. He smirked at me. That's when I realized I had stopped walking. "Can't you go away, or something?"

"I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Kagome." he replied. Once again I froze. I wasn't expecting that one. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. I thought he hated me? "So will you go with me to Tokyo?" he asked again. I nodded, since I was to stunned to talk. His smiled returned. He leaned in. "You really should stay away from me." he warned. "I'll see you in class." With that he walked away. I stared after him for a few moments before heading off towards my class. That's when something clued in. How did he know I was going to Tokyo? I had only told people I was going to be out of town. The only person who knew where I was going was Ayumi and she said she wouldn't tell anyone. Now I was really confused. There was something up with the Takahashi family and I was determined to find out. With that I ran to get to class.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The end of chapter five. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. I will be updating my other stories, as soon as I can. Until next time, byes^_^**


	6. Getting to Know You Better

**Forbidden Love Story**

**Hey everyone. It's me again, here with the next chapter. I hope you're enjoying my stories right now. Please read and review. I like to get feedback from my readers, it let's me know what I need to improve. Anyways, please ignore me and enjoy the chapter. ^_^**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha or Twilight.**

"...."Speaking

_'....'Thoughts_

**.....Kagome foreshadowing**

**Characters in this chapter;**

**Kagome- Bella Swan**

**Cohin**

**Houjo- Eric**

**Hachi- Mike Newton**

**Hana- Jessica**

**Ayumi- Angela**

**Inuyasha- Edward Cullen**

**Sesshomaru- Emmett Cullen (just has meaner personality)**

**Sango- Rosalie Cullen**

**Miroku**

**Shippo- Jasper Cullen**

**Rin- Alice Cullen**

**Kohaku**

**Souten**

**Mitsuki**

**Souta**

**

* * *

****Chapter Six- Getting To Know You Better**

All morning I was dazed about what had happened with Inuyasha. I mean how can you go from hating someone one minute, to suddenly liking them the next? It was like he had a split personality. It also bothered me that he knew I was going to go to Tokyo when the only one who should have known was Ayumi. Houjo and Hachi talked animatedly about the dance, so I just drowned them out. Could it be that Inuyasha had dragged the answer out of Ayumi? Or did he dazzle it out of her? They both seemed possible. Unless I was the only girl who was dazzled by Inuyasha. I flushed at that thought. Hachi noticed this. "Hey Kagome? Are you alright?" he asked. This caused my blush to darken.

"Yeah." I answered to quickly. "I'll see you guys at lunch." with that I hurried down the hall. Right now was my spare so I went to the library to read my book in peace. Even for a school, this library didn't have a wide variety in books. I sat there reading my book while trying to drown my thoughts in my music. For about twenty minutes that worked until someone took my book from me. "Hey!" I shouted in a hushed whisper. Or at least what I thought was a whisper over my music. Looking up I saw Rin standing there, with a huge smile on her face. I stared at her in shock. Reaching forward, Rin pulled out one of my earphones.

"You were shouting." she whispered. I blushed and turned off my music. Rin smiled and turned her attention to my book. "A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court by Mark Twain." she said reading it aloud. Rin handed it back to me. "I see you enjoy the classics. I stared at her confused. By her appearance I could tell she was younger than me by a year or two, but by what she just said she sounded older.

"Uh...yeah." I replied. _'I sounded like an idiot!'_ I screamed at myself. _'Why can I never form a rational sentence around any of them?'_ Her smile only grew at my response.

"I'm Rin Ashaa, by the way." she stated, while sitting down across from me. I stared at her confused. Now she was interested in what I did? This was just to weird. They went from ignoring me to suddenly wanting to talk to me? Why did I have to be the one the took interest in? I mean, I was the most boring person on the planet!

"Right, I'm Kagome Higurashi." I answered to her introduction, though she obviously knew who I was. She smiled at how I was polite enough to introduce myself.

"So how many times have you read that book?" she asked suddenly.

"Huh?" I blinked in confusion.

"The book?" she repeated. "How many times have you read it. By the looks of the pages and spine, you've read it quite a few." I nodded.

"Thirteen." I answered. Looking down at the worn out book, I smiled. It was a birthday gift from my dad. It was a very thoughtful gift, you just wouldn't give this kind of book to a 6 year old. Rin smiled again. I could feel people staring at me again. Well, more like us. I guess The Blades really do keep to themselves. Now I wish I could just disappear. I hated being the center of attention.

"How's your head?" she asked. By the look on her face I could tell she knew I was uncomfortable and that she was just trying to be friendly. This made me smile a little. I thought for a moment.

"No permanent damage, thank you." I replied. To be honest all I had was a scar from where I had hit my head, other than that I was perfectly fine.

"Good." she said after a minute. "Inuyasha was really worried that he had hurt you badly when he pushed you out of the way." Rin explained. That made me think back to the day of the incident. There was no way Inuyasha was standing beside me. I had seen him next to his car in a heated conversation with Sesshomaru. I had seen his face in the sea of horrified expressions. So I knew for a fact that he hadn't been standing next to me! Somehow he had gotten over to me before the van and stopped it, and I was going to find out how.

"Yeah. It was a good thing he was there." I replied. Rin's smile returned, but I could see the worry in her eyes. Like there was something she didn't want me to know, and was afraid I had caught on to it. Inuyasha had the same look in his eyes as well. _'Wait a minute?"_ I looked at her eyes. That's when I noticed that they weren't a normal colour. They were almost a magenta purple. Never once in my life had I seen eyes that colour. Now that I thought about. I had never seen someone with gold eyes and silver hair before either. Nor someone with blue or green hair either.

"Is something wrong?" Rin asked, a frown on her face. This made me frown. She did not look as beautiful or cute with a frown on her face.

"No, it's nothing. It's just me getting lost in my thoughts again." I quickly answered, trying not to upset her further. She rolled her eyes.

"That's one reason he's hooked on you." she mumbled under her breath. I could tell I wasn't suppose to hear any of that, but it just made me more curious. _'Why who is hooked on me?'_

"What?" I asked. Rin blinked and I could tell she was trying to compose herself. To think of something to say to cover up what she had mumbled.

"I said I'm sorry for d.....Sesshomaru's cold actions towards you." she said. I looked at her skeptically. Two slip ups in one minute. That's really strange. There was definitely something The Blades were trying to hide, and I was going to find out. Rin suddenly stood, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now." she stated. Before I could say anything she was gone. I blinked. Okay, that is really starting to bug me. I mean, that's the fourth time someone in the Takahashi family has disappeared or appeared to quickly. That wasn't normal either. For the rest of my spare I just sat there listening to my music. There were to many thoughts swirling in my head for me to continue reading my book. Suddenly the bell rang and I left to go to lunch, meeting Hana half way there.

* * *

**Lunch**

Hana and I walked into the cafeteria. I was frightened and anxious at the same time. To be honest Inuyasha was really starting to freak me out, but not in a bad way. I really wanted to know if I had really heard what I thought I heard this morning or if I just dreamed it up. When I looked at The Blades' table I saw everyone except him. Rin smiled at me, while Sango and Sesshomaru glared. Quickly averting my eyes I felt crushed. Had he really left or, was he ever here? I had lost all my appetite so I only got a bottle of V8, then began to head with Hana to our table. "Inuyasha is staring at you again. I wonder why he's sitting alone, instead of with his family." she stated. I looked up and followed her gaze to see Inuyasha smirking at me from a table far from the rest of his family. This confused me even more.

_'Why is he over there?'_ He lifted one hand and waved at me to join him. I blushed and looked down. "Does he mean you?" Hana asked in amazement. A small smile played itself onto my face.

"I better go see what he wants." I answered quickly before heading off to join Inuyasha. Hana was watching me as I walked away from her, I could feel her eyes burning holes in the back of my head. I noticed Inuyasha smirked when I started to head his way. What was with him today? Where was the cold, cruel Inuyasha I had come to know over the course of the last two months? Not that I minded him being nice to me. It's just this sudden change was a little freaky. Finally I reached his table and I stood awkwardly behind the chair across from where he sat.

"Have a seat." he offered politely. I did as he asked and sat there, a light blush on my face. It took a minute to recompose myself.

"This is different." I finally got out. The most beautiful smirk appeared on his face and it took my breath away. It was hard to believe that someone like him was real. That someone like him could ever take an interest in me.

"Well......" He paused, searching for the right words. "I'm already going to hell so, why not do it having fun....." he paused again. "And already said that I was tired of staying away from you Kagome." he answered. I saw no sign of a joke in his eyes. He actually meant what he said.

"I'm not following." I said after a few minutes of silence. His words didn't make any sense. It was like there was another message behind his words. It was so confusing....but it also fascinated me. I had never felt this way before. About anyone, ever. His whole family interested me, it's just he caught my attention more than the others.

"Good." he replied. I frowned at his answer. _'What does he mean by that?'_ He changed the topic. "It seems I have upset your friends by stealing you." he stated. I shrugged. I'd much rather sit with him then them anyway. No offense to any of them, but Inuyasha just caught my attention too easily.

"They'll survive." I stated flatly. My answer seemed to please him. Like he wanted me to stay here with him.

"I may not give you back though." he returned. I stared at him in shock. He chuckled at my expression. "You look worried Kagome."

"No." I answered quickly. Inuyasha's smirk only grew. "So, um....what brought this on?"

"I told you...twice now. I'm tired of staying away from you. So, I'm giving up." he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Now I was really confused.

"Giving up?" I repeated, trying to understand what he was saying.

"Yes, giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want, whenever I want, and let the chips of fate fall where the may." he explained, the smile disappearing and a hard edge in his voice. This confused me even more. He made it sound like it was a sin to be near me.

"You lost me again." I answered, a little bit of hurt in my voice. Why was I hurt? It's not like there was anything between Inuyasha and I. We hardly knew each other. And every time I try to learn something about him he just gives me a cryptic answer. That smirk that took my breath away re-appeared on his face.

"I always say to much when I'm with you. That's one of my problems." he replied. He's says too much?! More like he says hardly anything! I could feel someone's glare in the back of my head. Glancing over my shoulder I noticed Sesshomaru glaring deadly daggers at me.

"Idiot." Sango mouthed to me. I quickly turned my attention back to Inuyasha, who was glaring at Sesshomaru or Sango. That I really couldn't tell, but I wasn't going to check.

"Don't worry, I don't understand anything you're talking about." I said with heavy sarcasm.

"I'm counting on that." he retorted. There was only seriousness in his eyes. I didn't understand. What was he trying to hide from me? Sighing, I decided to try a new approach.

"So, in short, we're friends now?" I asked. There was an unbelievable amount of hope building up in my chest. I knew that if he said no that I would be crushed, but I just wouldn't let him see that. He looked thoughtful.

"Friends?" he repeated. I felt my stomach turn uneasily, filled with butterflies. I knew it. He wasn't interested in me in any way. That hurt more than my head had when I hit it on the ice.

"Or not." I murmured, starting to get up. Inuyasha quickly caught my hand. Which caught me by complete surprise. He quickly released it and smirked at me. It wasn't a happy smirk.

"We could try, but I'm warning you now, I'm not a good friend for you." he answered. The uneasy feeling went away, but for some reason his words still bothered me. _'Why do I hate the idea of only being friends? Did I really want more than that?'_ I quickly squashed the thought. Like he would want me in any way besides as a friend.

"You say that a lot." I pointed out. Hearing the warning in his voice.

"Yes, because you're not listening to me. I'm still waiting for you to _believe_ it. If you're smart, you'll stay away from me." he explained. I glared at him.

"I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intellect clear." I stated dryly. He smiled apologetically at me. "So as long as I'm _'not being smart'_, we'll try to be friends?"

"That sounds about right." he answered after a few minutes. I looked down at my hands and wrapped them around my bottle of V8, trying to put my thoughts together. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest, and wondered if he could too. I didn't understand how he could do this to me. This kind of thing had never happened to me before. "What are you thinking?" he asked suddenly, surprising me. Rin's words echoed in my head _'That's one of the reasons he's hooked on you.'_ Shaking my head, I looked up at him. His expression left me baffled and I unintentionally blurted out the truth.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are." I answered. It wasn't a complete lie. I did want to know why he was so different than everyone else. But I also wanted to know why he had such an effect on me. I noticed that his jaw had tightened and he was forcing his smile to stay in place, with a lot of effort.

"Are you having any luck with that?" he asked, true disgust in his voice, though he was trying to hide it. _'What does he have to be disgusted about?'_

"Not very much." I replied, looking down at the bottle cap I was playing with. He chuckled, there was no humor to it what-so-ever.

"What are your theories?" he asked. This time however he sounded truly curious. But there was no way I was going to tell him what I came up with. It was too embrassing.

"Too embarrassing." I mumbled. I heard him growl.

"That's really frustrating you know." he complained. He thought me avoicing his questions was frustrating?! He hadn't answered a single one of mine so I could be as cryptic as I wanted. Not that I was very good at it with the way he dragged the truth from me.

"No. I can't imagine why that would be frustrating at all- just because someone won't answer your questions, or tell you what they're thinking. Like someone giving you cryptic answers that keep you guessing all the time and so that you can't think about anything else, wouldn't be frustrating at all." I started. I noticed that he flinched at my remark. _'Good, now he knows how I felt.'_

"Or, even better," I continued. "That same person saving your life in an impossible situation and then avoiding you like a parasite and not explaining either, even when he promised he would. But no, that wouldn't be frustrating in the slightest way." With that I crossed my arms and looked away. It felt good to tell him what I thought of the way he had been treating me. He sat there staring intently at me.

"You've got a bit of an attitude, don't you?" he asked. I just sat there. There was heat rising to my cheeks.

"I don't like double standards." I answered truthfully, again. We stared at each other. Neither knowing what to say. Then he chuckled.

"It seems your boyfriend is debating whether or not to come over here and stop me from being cruel to you." he stated. I blinked in confusion. I didn't have a boyfriend.

"First off, I don't have a boyfriend." I started. "And secondly, I think you're wrong about that anyways."

"Okay. And I'm not wrong. I told you, most people are easy to read." he stated. I stared at him intently.

"Except for me." I replied. He frowned.

"Yes. Except for you." he repeated. I felt like a freak when he said that. How come I was so hard for him to read? Everyone back in Tokyo could read me like an open book. That's when he finally noticed that I only had a drink in my hands. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No." I replied, while still playing with the lid. He stared at me, as if trying to find some hidden meaning behind my words. "You?"

"No, I'm not." he answered a smirk on his face. Now that I thought about it. I hardly ever saw The Blades with food. Maybe once in awhile, but never like a full meal. There was still something I needed to ask of him.

"Can you promise me something?" I asked. He looked at me, debating.

"Depends." he finally answered. I noticed that he threw a quick glance at someone behind me.

"Next time you plan on avoiding me for my own good, can you give me a heads up so then I at least know what's going on?" I asked nervously.

"That sounds fair." he replied. I looked up at him and noticed he was trying not to laugh. So he thought my pain was funny? "Can I have one answer in return?"

"One." I said flatly. I had a pretty good idea what he was going to ask for, but I hoped I was wrong.

"Tell me one of your theories." he asked. I blushed. This seemed to amuse him further.

"No."

"Just one. I won't laugh."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't."

"We sound like children." I pointed out, trying to distract him.

"I don't care. I just want you to tell me one theory." he replied flatly.

"No." I said while crossing my arms. He looked at me with the most breath taking expression I had ever seen in my life.

"Please?" he asked again. My mind was in a thick fog.

"Er....What?" I asked, sounding like a complete idiot.

"Please tell me one theory." he pleaded. He was leaning in towards me, and I completely lost all my will to deny him.

"Bitten by a radioactive spider." I stated. As soon as the words left my mouth I wished I could suck them back in. Inuyasha stared at me blankly.

"That's not very creative." he replied. I shrugged.

"Sorry, but that's the best I've got." I answered. Inuyasha's smirk widened, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"You're nowhere close." he finally stated, a mocking grin on his face. I sighed, since I was frustrated.

"Dang, and here I thought I was right on the dot." I replied with heavy sarcasm. He chuckled. "You're not suppose to laugh, remember?"

"Sorry." he said while struggling to compose his face.

"I'll figure it out eventually." I remarked. All the humor left his face. The seriousness back.

"I wish you wouldn't try." he warned. There was another emotion behind his voice, but I couldn't tell what it was. I once again got that feeling that he was trying to say something else with his words.

"Because?" I needed to know what he was trying to say. He looked as if he was debating with himself again.

"What if I'm not the hero?" he paused. The uneasy feeling returned in my stomach. "What if I'm.....the bad guy?" he asked me. I looked at him shocked. There was no way someone like him was a bad guy! I mean he had saved me from being crushed by a van when he didn't have to! What kind of bad guy did that?

"You're not." I stated. He glared at me. Though I knew I should have coward back from his cold glare it just made me more intrigued.

"Yes, I am." he answered. "You just don't see what I'm trying to say." he explained, a dark tone in his voice. That's when I noticed he had what looked like a sharp fang inside his mouth. It was way too sharp to be a normal canine tooth. I gulped.

"You're dangerous." I flatly remarked. This is where all his comments and warnings brought me to. Now I knew what he had been trying to say from the beginning. He was dangerous. But that wouldn't stop me from being near him. He may be dangerous but not bad. He just looked at me, eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't comprehend. "But not bad." I whispered. "I _do not believe_ you're bad."

"You're wrong." I could barely hear him, his voice was so low. It sounded like he was disgusted with himself, though I couldn't see why. I mean he was just so breathtaking. While I was below average. He looked down, stealing my bottle cap from my small hands, and began to spin it on it's side between his fingers. I could tell he meant what he said and that he wanted me to heed his warnings, but I just wasn't afraid of him. I was anxious, on edge....more fascinated than anything else. But I was definitely not afraid. How could I be? The silence between us lasted until I noticed that the cafeteria was nearly empty. I quickly stood.

"We're going to be late!" I stated quickly. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'm not going to class today." he replied. Twirling the lid so fast it was just a red blur between his fingers.

"Why not?" I asked, truly curious. He was no longer looking at me, but instead glaring at Sesshomaru, Sango, Mitsuki, and Rin from across the room. Like he was having a silent conversation with them or something.

"Ditching is healthy every once in awhile, Kagome." he answered. "You should try it some time." I saw the smirk re-appear on his face. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"No thank you."

"Thought you'd say that." he said. I could hear the teasing in his voice.

"Well, I'm going." I said before turning to leave the room.

"I'll see you later then." he called after me. I blushed at his words.

"See I told you." I heard a female voice. Glancing behind me I saw that Sango, Mitsuki, Rin, and Sesshomaru were all at the table I was just sitting at.

"Shut up." Inuyasha replied icily. He was still twirling the bottle cap.

"Can _I_ talk to her now?" Rin asked with a plea in her voice. Inuyasha glared at her.

"You already did." he stated. I couldn't hear anymore of the conversation since I had to run to get to class before the bell.

* * *

**Biology**

I sat in my seat dazed by what had just happened. It confused the hell out of me. I mean, how was anybody suppose to avoid someone like that when they just made themselves more interesting. I didn't get what was wrong with me. Never once in my life had I felt this way about anyone. Now suddenly I was hooked on the most mysterious guy in the world. The teacher continued to explain the lesson. I tried to listen but my head was else where. "Then I want you to gently prick your finger with the lancet...." I snapped out of my thoughts at once. I began to feel uneasy again, but not in a way I wanted to feel, at all. "Put one drop of blood on your slide." he said while demonstrating to everyone. I closed my eyes, trying to drown him out. He continued explaining the lesson while I just tried to keep myself from throwing up in front of the class. I had already gotten enough attention, I didn't need anymore. So to try and help myself I put my head against the table. I could hear the other students as they pricked their fingers and it just made things worse for me. "Miss Higurashi, are you alright?"

"I already know my blood type." was the only response I could give.

"Are you feeling faint?" he asked me alarmed.

"Yes sir." a simple answer again. I just wanted to get out of here. Now I wished I had skipped with Inuyasha, or at the very least skipped.

"Can someone take Miss Higurashi to the nurse please?" he asked the class.

"I'll do it." Houjo volunteered immediately. "Can you walk?" he asked once he was at my side. I just nodded, to sick to do anything else. He wrapped his arm around my waist and slung my arm over his shoulder, then lead me out of class. I could tell he was struggling with supporting my weight. Was he really that weak? When we were halfway across campus I knew I couldn't go any further.

"Just let me sit for a minute." I ordered. Houjo gently helped me down to the ground where I lied down and put my cheek against the cold cement. "And please keep your hand in your pocket." I could feel the light mist of rain on my face and hands but I really didn't care.

"You look green Kagome." Houjo stated. _'Well duh!'_ I wanted to scream. _'I hate blood.'_ the thought made me shudder. It had reminded me of that day. I shuddered again.

"Kagome!?" a familiar voice shouted from a distance. _'No! Anybody but him.'_ I thought in distress. Why did he have to appear now? Squeezing my eyes shut, I wished the ground would just suck me into it right now. "What's wrong with her?!" he sounded frantic. "Is she hurt?" his voice was so close now. _'Why him?'_

"I think she fainted. I don't know what happened. She didn't even prick her finger." Houjo explained in an irritated voice. I heard Inuyasha chuckle. He knelt beside me.

"Kagome?" he asked, with a smile in his voice. "Can you hear me?"

"No." I answered in a whiny voice. "Go away." he chuckled again. Houjo cleared his throat, to try and regain some attention.

"I was taking her to the nurse. But she refused to go any further than this." Houjo explained again. _'Well duh! And besides you can't support my weight Houjo.' _I so desperately wanted to say that, but I bit my tongue.

"I'll take her." he stated. "You can go back to class now."

"No. _I'm_ suppose to do it." Houjo said in a very child like voice. Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from beneath me. My eyes flew open and I glared at Inuyasha.

"Put me down!" I ordered in a weak voice. He was already walking away. The way he carried me made it seen like I was as light as a feather instead of over a hundred pounds.

"Hey!" Houjo screamed, his voice already trailing far behind.

"Put me down." I ordered again. I really, really, didn't want to vomit all over him, and his walking wasn't helping.

"No." he said with a smirk. I glared at him. "You look awful, by the way." I rolled my eyes.

"That's something that every girl loves to hear." I replied sarcastically, trying to ignore the feeling of his arms wrapped around me. Though I hated to admit it. I loved his arms being wrapped around me. It just felt so right.

"So you faint at the site of blood, huh?" he stated. I blushed, though it was hard to tell, because I was already a shade of green. "And not even your own." he continued. I just closed my eyes.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I whispered out. I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Maybe." he replied to my hushed question. I don't know how he managed to open the door with me still in his arms, but I knew we now inside since I was suddenly warm.

"Oh dear." I heard the secretary say as we walked in. Inuyasha didn't seemed fazed at all by her reaction.

"She fainted in Biology class." he answered. Inuyasha brought me into the nurse's office. Once in the room he gently placed me down on the bed and the nurse walked over.

"What seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked. Inuyasha was now leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, his eyes watching my every movement.

"She's just a little faint." he reassured the nurse. "They're blood typing in Biology." The nurse sighed.

"There's always one." she stated. I looked down embarrassed. Leave it to me to be that one. Inuyasha muffled a snicker by pretending to cough. I glared at him and he smirked in response. "Just lie down for a minute, honey. The sickness will pass."

"I know." I replied. Both the nurse and Inuyasha stared at me in surprise. What was their problem? It wasn't like this was the first time it had happened. If it was, then I would have puked a long time ago.

"Does this happen often?" the nurse asked. I noticed Inuyasha was staring at me intently. He, just like the nurse, was waiting for my answer.

"Only once in awhile." I admitted. It was so embarrassing for me to be here. I hated people taking care of me. It just made me feel so useless. Inuyasha coughed to hide another laugh. I glared at him. At the exact same moment the nurse turned to him.

"You can return to class now, Mr Takahashi." she offered sternly. Right then, all the humor and amusement left his eyes and was replaced by pure seriousness.

"_I'm_ suppose to_ stay_ with _her_." he said with such authority. I looked at him in shock? Why the hell did he want to stay here? The nurse didn't argue any further and turned back to me.

"I'll go get you some ice." she said before disappearing from the small room. I had that queasy feeling again. Though a nurse's office wasn't the same as a hospital, it still freaked me out to be here.

"You were right." I stated as I leaned my head against the wall, with my eyes closed.

"I usually am." he hesitated. "About what are you referring to though?" he asked. Though he tried to hide it. I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Ditching is healthy." I replied. My breathing slowly evened out. It was silent in the small room for a fraction of a second before he spoke again.

"You know you had me worried for a second back there." he admitted. "I thought something horrible had happened to you. Like that Houjo kid had murdered you or something."

"Ha ha." I replied with fake amusement. He thought this was all funny. Well it wasn't! I couldn't stand the site of blood....and it had something to do with something I hated to remember but could never forget.

"Honestly." he said, pulling me from my thoughts. "I've seen corpses with better colour." I twitched at his words. "I thought I had to avenge your death."

"Poor Houjo. He wouldn't have stood a chance." I replied, a smile forming on my face at the thought of Houjo fighting.

"He hates me." Inuyasha stated cheerfully. I opened my eyes and looked over at him. How could anyone be happy with the thought of someone hating them? I know I definitely didn't like that thought.

"You don't know that." I answered with a weak voice. It reminded me of how I felt. The day we first met in Biology. I mean, I still couldn't figure out what had caused him to act like that around me.

"I saw his face." he continued. "I could tell." he sounded so sure of this fact. It was probably true though. Since apparently a lot of the students hated The Blades. But I couldn't think of any reason why. I mean, I had every right to hate Inuyasha for his cruel behavior towards me but I could never feel that way. I didn't understand why though. Just then something occurred to me.

"How did you see me?" I asked suddenly. Confusion appeared on his face. "I thought you were ditching." I felt almost fine now. The queasiness was almost gone, but I knew the colour would take some time to return to my face.

"I was in my car listening to a CD." he answered. He called that ditching? True he wasn't in class, but he was still on school property. Just then the nurse walked back in with a bag of ice.

"Here you go honey." she said in a warm voice. I took the bag, shuddering at the cold ice. "You look better."

"I think I'm fine." I replied honestly. The secretary opened the door.

"We got another one." she stated. A look of confusion appeared on my face. I got down from the bed since I didn't need it. Houjo came in with a another boy, who was using him as a support. I moved to the wall next to Inuyasha to give them space.

"Oh no." Inuyasha muttered. "Go out to the office Kagome." he ordered. I looked at him confused. "Trust me. Go." With that I quickly did as he said and went out the door. He was right behind me. We both stopped in the office. "You actually listened to me."

"Well it sounded urgent." I replied. I still had no idea what had caused that. "And also, I smelled the blood." I knew that both the boys in the other room had pricked their fingers. They weren't like me. I had a very weak stomach.

"Humans can't smell blood, Kagome." he retorted. I crossed my arms across my chest. _'Well, I'm not normal.'_

"Well, I can. That's one of the reasons I get sick. It smells like rust." I explained. Inuyasha just stood there staring at me. Like I had suddenly grown two heads or something. It was making me uncomfortable. "What?"

"Nothing." he replied. Houjo came out of the nurse's office and walked over to me. Inuyasha backed away to leaned against the counter.

"You look better." he stated. I could suddenly feel the tension between the two boys. This confirmed what Inuyasha had told me. Houjo did hate him, though I didn't know why.

"Yeah. Just keep your hand in your pocket." I ordered. Both Inuyasha and Houjo looked at me confused. My stomach couldn't handle another blood sighting, that much I was sure of.

"It's not bleeding anymore." he replied. Houjo did put his hand in his pocket, obviously trying not to upset me. "So are you coming back to class?" He was an idiot! If I went I would never be able to survive.

"Are you kidding!?" I somewhat shouted. Getting a stern look from the secretary. "I would just have to turn around and come right back." he looked down. There was disappointment all over his face. Now I felt guilty.

"Yeah, I guess......so are you coming this weekend?" he asked. I smiled awkwardly. The group had planned at trip to the beach this Saturday, and beaches weren't really my thing. But Hana had made me feel guilty until I had no choice but to say yes.

"Sure. I said I was coming didn't I?" I responded. His smile widened. He flashed a glare at Inuyasha, who was still watching me.

"We're meeting at the bookstore at ten." he explained. _'Ha. Some book store.'_ I thought distantly.

"I'll be there." I said while looking down at the floor. I really didn't want to go, but I had already made the commitment, so there was no backing out now.

"Cool." he said, way to happily for my liking. "So I'll see you in gym." he continued before heading out the door. I waved.

"See you." I answered dullfuly. Once I was sure Houjo was out of hearing ranching I groaned. "Gym...forgot about that."

"I can take care of that." Inuyasha whispered into my ear. His hot breath causing me to shiver. I hadn't even noticed he had moved. "Go sit down and look pale." he ordered. I did as he asked without argument. If there was anyway out of gym I was willing to take it. I sat down in one of the chairs and leaned my head against the cold wall. I heard the quiet conversation of Inuyasha and the secretary but I wasn't really focusing on the words.

"Okay. It's all taken care of." she said. "Hope you feel better soon Kagome." she said to me. I nodded with a weak smile on my face. Inuyasha was already at my side before I could even blink.

"Can you walk, or do you need me to carry you again?" he asked. I glanced up and saw the sarcastic look on his face but the worry in his eyes. I stood.

"I'll walk." I answered heading towards the door. Inuyasha was right behind me. He was suddenly in front of me, holding the door open for me. I walked out into the light mist and it felt so nice on my heated skin. This was the first time I was happy for the constant rain from the sky. "Thanks." I said as he walked up beside me. "It was worth getting sick to miss gym."

"Anytime you need an excuse, " he said with a mocking tone. "I'm the man to come to." It was silent as we both just stood there.

"So, are you going to the beach this Saturday?" I asked before I could stop myself. I knew he would probably say no and it was not like he was the type to love the beach. Still, having the slightest bit of hope that he would come was the first real excitement I had for the trip.

"I wasn't invited." he replied.

"I just invited you." I stated. He shrugged at my response.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Down to Tenjin Beach. Just north of Awara." I answered. He looked as if something troubled him after I said that.

"Wish I could," he started. "But I've already got plans. And let us not push poor Houjo to close to his breaking point." I saw his eyes dancing with amusement. He was enjoying that thought a lot more then he should.

"Houjo-Smoujo." I said dismissively, enjoying the thought of us a lot more than I should. We were nearing the parking lot and I turned to head towards my car when something caught the back of my jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled out. Why was he so mad all of a sudden? I was utterly confused. He was holding tightly onto the back of my jacket.

"I'm going home." I stated. "Where else would I be going?"

"Didn't you hear me promise to take you home safely?" he growled. I blushed at his words. "Do you think I'm going to let you drive home in your condition?" he then began to pull me towards his car.

"What condition!?" I yelled, trying to get out of his grasp. Why was he so strong? "And what about my car!?"

"I'll have Mitsuki drop it off after school." he said flatly. He was still pulling by my jacket, and we were almost at his car. I stumbled a couple of times.

"Let go!" I complained. Inuyasha completely ignored me. Once we reached his Volvo he released me and I stumbled into the passenger side door of the car. "You're so pushy, Inuyasha!"

"It's unlocked." was the only response he gave me before climbing into the driver's seat. I just leaned against the car, not caring that the rain was picking up.

"I can drive myself home!" I shouted. Inuyasha opened the automatic window and leaned closer to me.

"Get in the car Kagome." he ordered. I stood there ignoring him. Calculating whether or not I could make it to my car before he could catch me. But with my luck and how fast I had seen him move, or thought I'd seen him move, I knew my chances were bad. "I'll just drag you back." he threatened. Sighing in defeat I got into the car. With that he began the drive to my house, turning up the heat.

* * *

**The Drive**

We were silent as we drove down the street. I didn't want to talk to him at the moment. The music playing in the background caught my attention. "Teen Angel?" I asked in surprise. He looked at me confused.

"You know Mark Dinning?" he asked me? I smiled thinking of how I knew the song.

"Not much." I answered. "My mom's a huge fan of songs like this so she played them a lot. I just know my favourites." A warm smile spread across his face.

"Who would have thought we would have something in common?" he stated. He had a point. We were just so different from each other. Especially in appearance. I still didn't get what he found so interesting about me. I was so below average. "What's your mother like?" he asked suddenly.

"Well, she's a lot prettier than me. And she knows a lot more about family matters than I do." I started. "She's very kind and gentle. Also she's very brave and is always putting others before herself.....she's the complete opposite of me. I have too much of my dad in me." I explained. I could see the doubt in his eyes. Like he didn't believe what I was telling him. I smiled sadly. "She's very immature at times, but she's also my best friend." After that I knew I couldn't say anymore. It was just making me depressed.

"How old are you?" he pressed. He seemed frustrated for some unknown reason.

"I'm seventeen." I answered truthfully, of course. It was like I couldn't lie to him, even if I wanted to. But I was also a horrible lair. I noticed his face. "What?"

"You don't seem seventeen....You seem older." he stated. I giggled. "What?"

"I guess that's what happens when you have to raise your mom in a way and her husband..." I paused. I could tell he was waiting for me to continue. "And when your a suppressed bookworm." I whispered. My words seemed to upset him. So I decided to try and distract him. "You don't seem like a seventeen year old yourself." he flinched at my accusation.

"I guess that's just the way I was raised." He said too quickly for my liking. I could see he was trying to find a way to change the topic. "Why'd your mom marry Shana?"

"Because she's crazy about him. Even if he is really immature at times." I explained. Why did he want to know so much about my life? About me?

"Do you approve?" he pressed again. I shrugged.

"It's not really up to me." I started. "And it doesn't matter. I want her to be happy and he's the one who can give that to her. The one she wants to be with."

"That's very generous of you." He said astonished. "But I wonder?"

"What?"

"Would she be that generous for you? No matter who your choice was?" he asked. His question took me by surprise. Why did he want to know that? I could see the intensity in his eyes, he was gazing into mine. Like he was searching them for something.

"I think so. I mean, she wants me to be happy, but she does think I'm responsible enough to make my own decisions. But she is my mom so it is different." I explained. He sighed. That's when I noticed that we were going really fast, since everything was just a blend of colours.

"No one too scary or dangerous?" he asked.

"What do you mean by scary? Tattoos and piercings?" I questioned. For some reason when he mentioned the dangerous part I felt like he was talking about himself. But that was utterly absurd. Why would someone like him want someone like me?

"Something like that." he muttered. There was along silence. "Do you think I could be scary?"

"Yes...if you tried." I admitted. I have to say, when we met that day in Biology. He had scared me, but that was also the day he caught my interest at the same time.

"Do I scare you now?" he asked, nothing but seriousness on his face.

"No." I answered after thinking for a few minutes. He smiled at me. "Now tell me a little about your family."

"What do you want to know?" he questioned, caution on his face.

"Are you actually Dr Takahashi's son?" I asked.

"Yes." he answered. I waited for him to say something else but he didn't.

"You and Sesshomaru are brothers right?"

"Yes." he paused. "We're only half brothers though."

"Half?" I questioned. He sighed.

"We have different mothers. My mom is our dad's current m...wife." he answered. I noticed his small slip and that he cringed when it happened. "And speaking of my brother....I have to get back to school before I piss him off for being late." I hadn't even noticed we were at my house. That was to short for my liking.

"Oh sorry. I guess I should get inside so you can go." I said. For some reason I really didn't want to get out of the car. He had finally started answering some of my questions and I still had so many to ask.

"And you want your car back right? So then you don't have to tell your dad about what happened." he stated with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, reaching for the handle.

"He probably already knows, since news travels so fast around here." I muttered. He laughed at me, but it was not a happy laugh.

"Have fun at the beach." he said. I looked at him confused.

"Aren't you going to be at school tomorrow?" I couldn't keep the despair out of my voice when I asked the question. He shook his head.

"No. It is kind of a family outing tomorrow. We won't be back until way after school's out for the day." he admitted. I looked down.

"May I ask where you're going?" I asked, hoping I wasn't crossing a line. That he wouldn't get made at me.

"We're going hu...hiking in the mountains." he answered. Another slip up. It was obvious now more than ever that the Takahashi's were hiding something.

"Well, have fun then." I replied. Starting to open the door.

"Can you promise me something this weekend?" he asked. I looked back at him.

"Depends." I answered. He looked away for a moment.

"Please don't be offended, but try not to fall into the ocean or get run over by a car," he started. I shuddered. He obviously didn't notice this. "You just seem like someone who is like a magnet for trouble." he finished, waiting for my response. I could see the worry in his eyes.

"I'll do my best." I growled. Quickly I got out of the car and slammed the door as hard as I could. He drove off, leaving me there fuming in the rain. I went straight into the house.

* * *

**Later That Day**

I was in the basement, rehearsing one of my old dance routines. All together I had made thirty-four mistakes. I just couldn't focus. Inuyasha had just pissed me off. Okay, so maybe a lot of bad things did occur around me but he had no right to say it like that! I heard someone chuckle. Turning around I found Cohin and Souta standing there. "Hey." Souta said. I turned the music off.

"What?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"I've never seen you make so many mistakes before." Cohin said with a huge grin on his face. I glared daggers at him. _'I'm really not in the mood for this?'_ I thought bitterly.

"Shut up!" I hissed. Souta laughed.

"Haha.. Kagome's having boyfriend troubles." he chanted while pointing a finger at me. I glared at him.

"No **I'M NOT**!!" I screamed. Souta ran from the room, heading back upstairs. Cohin on the other hand just stared at me confused.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I began to head upstairs as well. "Kagome?"

"It's none of your business." I replied in an icy tone. I knew it was unfair for me to treat him this way but I was just to pissed off to care.

"It is when you're this upset." I was heading toward the stairs for my for when I froze.

"I said it's not." I was trying to keep my anger in check. Couldn't he just tell I wanted to be alone?

"Well, I'm just trying to help!" he shouted back. I turned to glare at him. He took a step back.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I don't want your help?! That maybe this is my problem that _I_ want to deal with!?" I shouted. "I'm not like you Cohin! I can't always count on others to help me! I'm use to dealing with things on my own! **SO** stop trying to butt in!"

"Fine!" he screamed before storming off to do his homework. I growled in frustration. Grabbing my coat, shoes, hat, and a case I went outside into the cold breeze.

_'Stupid Cohin....Stupid Inuyasha.'_ I thought before taking off down the street on my skateboard. I knew this was dangerous but I could care less about that right now. The only thing I wanted to do was clear my head. After about an hour I was calm enough to start to think things through. Since I was so use to riding on my board I didn't even realize I was doing different tricks.

That is, until I hit a rock while doing a grinde and lost control of my board. Before I knew what had happened I had collided into someone, and we both tumbled to the ground. The person protecting me from the impact of the fall. I blushed like a madman into the person's chest. I felt them tense, and the familiar feeling of electricity went through my body. My blushed deepened, but not only from embarrassment but alos anger. _'Please tell me it's not him.'_ I groaned in my head.

"Kagome?" the familiar voice asked. I flinched. It just had to be him. "What the hell are you trying to do?!" he yelled. I growled.

"It's called an accident!" I screamed back. He stood, pulling me up with him as if I were nothing, and put me on my feet. We glared at each other. That's when I realized how much taller he was compared to me. _'Not the right time to be thinking about that!'_ I screamed at myself. He released me as soon as I took as step back.

"Well, I guess I should have known that, since you always seem to get yourself into these kinds of situations!" he accused. I was fuming mad. He had no right to talk to me this way!

"Oh that's right!" I screamed. "I'm a magnet for trouble!" He flinched when I screamed that. "Sorry for being so much trouble for you." with that said I grabbed my board and began to storm off down the street.

"Wait!" he called after me. I ignored him and kept going. Suddenly he was right in front of me, blocking my path. Every time I tried to walk around him he would block my way again.

"Move." I ordered icily. I really didn't want to face him right now. He sighed in frustration.

"Look. I'm sorry that I yelled at you.....It's just you startled me and....well, I'm sorry." he mumbled. I looked at him in surprise for a second before rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." I retorted. Once again I tried to go around him but he cut me off. "Stop that!"

"Kagome, I didn't mean to offend you earlier." he stated.

"Yeah, well, you did." I replied. He flinched and I could feel my guilt start to build up. I had to get away from him. This time he let me walk around him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." he muttered. I stopped and turned back to him.

"What?" I asked before I could stop myself. He didn't turn.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that....I....." he trailed off. I walked back over to him.

"You what?" I asked, crossing my arms. He sighed in defeat.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." he stated in a whisper. I stared at him in shock. He didn't want anything to happen to me? Did he really care about me that much? I thought he was just trying to learn more about me. I couldn't believe that he could actually care. My breathing stopped as my heart raced. Inuyasha looked up at me startled. "Kagome?" he asked. I couldn't reply. I was too busy forgetting how to breath. "Kagome breath!" he ordered. As soon as the words let his mouth I was able to make my brain function again.

_'Oh right! Breath.'_ I screamed at myself. With that I inhaled a deep breath and continue breathing. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Now what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I whispered. I could tell he didn't believe me, but he let it go.

"Why are you out here anyways? I thought you hated the cold and wet." he asked/stated. I sighed.

"I was on a walk...well, ride if you want to get technical. But anyways, I was trying to clear my head, and get away from a frustrated big brother." I explained he chuckled. What the hell was so funny. "What?"

"I'm doing the same thing." he answered. "You know, taking a walk to get away from nagging family and to clear my head."

"Oh." was the only response I could give. He stood there staring at me. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked suddenly. This time he was actually giving me the choice. Once again I was so shocked that I couldn't speak, so I just nodded instead. For about five minutes we were silent, until I decided I wanted to know more about him.

"So the others in your family were adopted?" I questioned. The caution re-appeared in his eyes and he looked straight ahead.

"Yes." he answered simply. That was getting really annoying. He was avoiding my questions and I didn't get why!

"Who's the eldest out of all of you?" I just couldn't help myself. He was so mysterious, intriguing. I need to know everything I could about him.

"That would be Mitsuki.." he answered with a low voice. "Though she can be a pain at times."

"Why is your hair silver? Did you dye it?" I questioned. Inuyasha flinched. It was like the question had offended him or something.

"No I didn't dye it. I was born with it." he replied with a growl. "Now can you stop answering questions!?" That made my anger rise. Stopping I turned on my heel to glare at him.

"So you're allowed to ask me any damn question you want, but I can't ask you any!?" I screamed. "And the ones I have asked you haven't answered!"

"I have so!" he shouted back.

"Have not!"

"Have so!"

"Have not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"We sound like children again!" I pointed out. That's when I realized how close our faces were. There was only an inch between us. With a heavy blush on my face I took two steps back. Inuyasha continued to glare at me while I tried to calm my racing heart. Neither one of us noticed the rain was picking up and the blackening sky.

"I don't care if we _'sound like children'_. And I have answered all your questions." he replied crossing his arms. There was a strange look in his eyes that I couldn't put my finger on. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay so you replied, but you haven't answered them!" I stated. "You only give me simple answers that are edited."

"I only edit when necessary." he answered. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he turned back to me. "You didn't hear that part."

"Yes I did." I answered. His teeth clenched together like he was in pain.

"It's for your own good." he replied before looking away. I stared at him in confusion. How was it for my own good?

"Inuyasha!" someone called. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and we both looked over to see Sesshomaru and Mitsuki, who was holding an umbrella over them both. Sesshomaru had an ice cold death glare on his face. It made me shiver in fear, his words ringing in my head. Mitsuki just stood there smiling.

"One minute." he answered. He turned back to me but I was already heading down the street. "Kagome!" he shouted after me. I picked up speed, not paying attention to where I was going. Right then I lost balance and began to fall, but Inuyasha caught me before I got anywhere near hitting the ground. "Do you enjoy giving me heart attacks?"

"Well excuse me for trying to get home!" I returned, my face beat red.

"I'm not done talking to you." he stated. I took a step back.

"Yes you are!" I shouted.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru screamed in a dark voice. Inuyasha growled in response but kept his eyes on me.

"Just please be careful Saturday. Like I said, I don't want anything to happen to you." he whispered in my ear. His hot breath making me shiver. Once again I forgot how to talk, so I just stood there dazed. Inuyasha chuckled before disappearing into the rain with Sesshomaru, and Mitsuki. After a few minutes I blinked in confusion.

"What just happened?" I asked completely confused. With my mind still in a daze I turned and head towards my house, trying to make sense of what just happened.

**Little did I know how drastically things were going to change between us in a matter of days.**

* * *

**Well there you have it. The sixth chapter of Forbidden Love Story. Things are starting to get intense with Kagome and Inuyasha, don't you think. I loved typing this chapter, and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. And just so you people know. I will be updating my other stories soon, I just really wanted to post this chapter. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Until next time, byes ^_^**


	7. The Legend

**Forbidden Love Story**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha or Twilight. They belong to their respected owners.**

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter of this story. I know I took a long time to update this story and I'm sorry for that. For starters, I had kind forgotten this story for awhile and my external hard drive crashed so I lost all my files. So please don't be mad at me. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter. And thanks again to all my fans for your support!  


* * *

**

**Chapter Seven- The Legend**

By the time I got home I saw already soaking wet. My dad's car was already in the driveway, so I knew right away that I was late. "Crap," I whispered under my breath before going through the front door. As soon as the door closed my dad appeared in the hallway.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" he said in a panic. I sighed and put my board and shoes in the closest.

"I'm sorry dad. I was riding my board when I bumped into a guy at school and we started talking. We lost track of time. I'm sorry," I explained. For some reason I couldn't get mine and Inuyasha's conversation out of my head.

"It's alright. Why don't you go get changed? The pizza will be here soon," he stated. I nodded and went upstairs. I was about to go into my room when Cohin came out of his.

"Look who decided to come home," he stated sarcastically. He started to head down the stairs I quickly caught his arm.

"Cohin, I'm sorry about what I said earlier," I looked away from him. "It's just after living with mom for most of my life I'm use to doing things by myself. Please don't hate me," Cohin sighed and half hugged me since I was soaking wet.

"I could never hate you. You're my baby sister," he replied. A small smile appeared on my face. "But if you ever do need help you can come to me, understand?"

"Of course Cohin... and thank you." With that, Cohin went downstairs for dinner. I went into my room and changed into a pair of grey pajama pants, a dark blue tank top and a grey sweat jacket. I pulled my wet hair into a messy bun and I put a chopstick into it. Turning to look into the mirror I laughed at myself. "I look like an idiot." With that I went downstairs to join my family.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The next day was pretty normal. Hana kept asking me about what had happened the day before when I fainted in Biology. The good thing was that Houjo didn't bring up the fact that Inuyasha had helped me out yesterday. Hachi kept asking why I wasn't in gym. However all throughout the day I couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha. Did he care for me the way I cared for him? Wait, the hell did I care so much? It wasn't like someone like him would care about me. I mean come on? Compared to him I was pretty much like a speck of dust on a shiny car... Great I've been spending too much time with Shana. He loved cars more than anything, besides my mom.

After school I walked towards my car, still lost in my thoughts. When I reached it I found Kikyo standing there, an angry look on her face. Oh make Kagome's life even worse why don't we. "Kikyo." I sneered. She just continued to glare at me.

"What happened between you and Inuyasha yesterday?" she growled. I froze from opening the door and turned to her. How would she know anything happened between us, we were alone apart from Houjo, and then we left together.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I turned to face her.

"I saw you two leaving school together. So what did you do? Fake having a fatal illness so he'll take you home?" she sneered. My glare darkened. Before I could do anything to stop myself I slapped her. Next thing I knew the two of us were rolling on the ground in an all out fight. Hachi and Houjo came and broke us up. Kikyo glared at me. "I hope you fry Higurashi!"

"Go to hell!" I screamed in return. With that, Kikyo disappeared into the crowd. I pulled loose from Hachi's grasp. Everyone stared at me in shock. With a roll of my eyes, I got into my car and drove home. I knew I was going to be in so much trouble for that but I didn't care. No one was allowed to talk to me that way, no matter how popular they are.

* * *

**That Night**

We sat around the table, eating the pasta I had made. My dad had just finished giving me the whole lecture about not fighting at school. We were all dead silent. There was still something I wanted to ask. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"What about?" he asked while continuing to eat. I sighed. He was still pissed off at me. This is understandable because I am his daughter and he is the chief of police here, so I was expected to follow the law and be well behaved.

"Where are the good places to hike in this place?" I questioned. Everyone at the table stopped eating and stared at me in shock. I felt very awkward under their stares. "What?"

"Since when are you interested in hiking, Kagome?" Souta asked in surprise. He fiddled with his food.

"I... Well, a couple kids from school said they're going hiking and I just was curious," I answered. Cohin looked at me curiously.

"These kids you're talking about wouldn't happen to be 'The Blades' would it?" he asked. I blushed slightly. My dad chuckled.

"Just like every other person in the town, you are caught in the mystery which is the Takahashi family," he stated. I blushed a little. "The place they go hiking changes every few weeks."

"Okay, I was just curious," I said quickly and went back to eating. Everyone was glancing at me every few minutes but I ignored them.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I woke up to an unusual bright light from outside my window. Squinting my eyes, I opened them and saw the sun shining in the sky. I was so surprised to see it that I pinched myself to make sure. After getting dressed I went downstairs to eat before I left for the bookstore. I knew where it was because I had stepped in to look for some good books. However that book store sucked! No offense to the people who owned it. It just didn't have a very good selection of books for someone with my taste. When I reached the bookstore I recognized Houjo's Suburban and Hachi's Sentra. With a heavy sigh I pulled into the parking lot.

When I got out of my car Ayumi glared daggers at me, but I didn't know why. She was standing with Hana and two girls I recognized but couldn't recall the names of. Up until now Ayumi had been the nice sweet one, but now she looked like she was about ready to kill me. What had I done to upset her? Houjo came over to my side. "You came after all."

"Of course I did. I was invited, and I didn't have any other plans." I answered. Ayumi's glare darkened, as did the two girls' that she was with. What the hell was going on?

"And look, it's sunny just like I said it would be." Houjo continued. I nodded in agreement. However though the sun was out, it was still chilly. It was warmer compared to usual, and I didn't understand why we were going to the beach in the middle of winter but I wasn't complaining... okay, maybe a little. Though I was here with all of them I couldn't stop thinking of Inuyasha. I just wished he was here too.

That's when something occurred to me. I _liked_ Inuyasha. Leave it to me to like the one guy I couldn't have. However, there were still too many unanswered questions about him and his family, and I was going to figure them out. How I was going to do that was still a mystery though. While I was lost in my thoughts, it was decided who was going with whom. I was driving Ayumi, Hana, a girl named Eri, and Mikeru. Eri and Mikeru were a couple and apparently good friends with Ayumi, along with another girl named Yuka.

The whole drive there, Ayumi and Eri kept glaring daggers at me. So it was one of _those_ days. I went over everything in my head trying to figure out what I had done to upset them, but couldn't come up with anything. Hana kept rambling on about her date with Hachi, which didn't surprise me in the slightest way. When we got there it had become slightly colder because of the sea breeze.

The beach was beautiful though. There were high cliffs all around us, and a forest as well. The water was a dark grey, almost black and the sand was a pale white colour. It was just like I remembered it. My father use to bring me here a lot as a kid; however, it wasn't all happy times. Being here brought back that horrible memory, the reason I was scared of hospitals. Houjo lead us to a bunch of driftwood, which I remembered from when I was little. "Isn't this great?" Hachi asked as he and Hana came to my side.

"Sure, it looks like it will be fun," I answered. I was still unsure of being here, and I don't even remember how I got roped into it. The boys of the group set up a fire in the middle of the driftwood logs. I smiled and watched the flames. Everyone sat with other people and talked with each other. Houjo sat next to me, going on about random things that I wasn't listening to. I was too busy thinking about Inuyasha and why Ayumi was so pissed at me.

"Do you know why the fire turns blue?" Houjo said, breaking through my thoughts. I sighed and turned to face him.

"It's the salt in the driftwood," I answered him. Houjo blinked in confusion. "I have seen a driftwood fire before Houjo." After a half hour of chatter some of the group wanted to hike up to the tide pools. I had always loved the tide pools so I agreed to hike too. As we went up to the tide pools I glanced up at the blue sky through the tree tops. It was a beautiful sight. The green light made the forest more mysterious then it had ever been before. The whole way there I was extra careful not to trip on the roots below me and the branches above me. I was trying to prove to Inuyasha and myself that I was accident prone. I was just as safe as everyone else... I think... I ended up falling behind the group but I got there at my own pace, which was just fine with me.

"Kags are you alright?" Hana asked me. I nodded and went over to the tide pool furthest from the cliff's edge. I was by no chance taking a risk of falling into the ocean. Not only was it cold but I also was... I shivered at the memory. The others in the group were jumping across the tide pools from rock to rock. When the group got hungry we started to head back to the beach. I was once again behind the group. I loved watching the light shine through the trees from above me. However, a tiny part of me was wondering what Inuyasha was doing right at the moment. I was wondering if he was worrying about me, thinking about me like I was him. I was so enthralled in my thoughts that I didn't notice the root sticking up out of the ground and I tripped, scraping my hands on the ground.

"Crap," I whispered to myself. With a sigh I stood up and continued after the others. Once back at the beach I noticed there were more people with the group. I noticed that Ayumi was still glaring at me. I caught Hana's arm. She turned to face me, a confused look on his face. "Hey Hana, what's wrong with Ayumi?"

"She's mad at you," she answered blankly.

"I noticed that part. I meant why is she mad at me?" I really wanted to know what was wrong so I could fix it. Hana sighed and looked at the upset Ayumi.

"She thinks you like Houjo and are trying to take him away from her, even though they're not officially dating. Ayumi has liked Houjo since middle school, so she's mad at you," she explained. My anger built up inside of me. Ayumi was making an assumption that was incorrect, and I hated it. I quickly went over to Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. They all glared at me. I took Ayumi's hand.

"Come with me, we need to talk." I said before pulling her away from the others. After a few minutes I turned to face her, and she was still glaring at me.

"What do you want Higurashi?' she sneered.

"You're wrong about me and Houjo." Her eyes darkened when I brought up Houjo's name. "I don't think of him as anything but a friend. And I don't appreciate you making the assumption that I am trying to steal his heart!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked me in confusion. The normal Ayumi shone through her as I smiled at her.

"I already like... someone else. I want to stay friends with you Ayumi... So why don't we try our hardest to win the hearts of the guys we like?" I said as I held out my hand to her. A smile spread across her face and she shook my hand, missing my small flinch. With that we went back to join the others, laughing and joking about anything and everything. Just then I noticed that one of the new people who had joined our group looked familiar. Too familiar. A smile spread across my face. "Kouga!"

"Kagome." A smile spread across his face as he hugged me. "I didn't know you were here."

"I came here with my friends," I replied. He just continued to stare at me, a weird look on his face.

"Wanna go for a walk with me?" Kouga asked. A smile spread across my face and I nodded. As we walked away I heard a couple kids asking why The Blades weren't here.

"The Blades aren't welcome here." One of Kouga's friends said. That caught my interest. I would have to ask Kouga about that.

"So do you still dance like you used to?" Kouga asked, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Uh... yeah I do. Before I moved here I was actually part of my school's dance club," I answered. Dancing was actually very calming for me. It was kind of therapeutic. Kouga chuckled.

"If I recall, that's the only 'sport' you're good at," he stated. I crossed my arms.

"Not true. I'm also good at gymnastics," I countered. We sat on an old tree that was near the beach. "Who were the other two guys there?"

"My friends, Ginta and Hakaku," he answered.

"What were they saying about The Blades?" It was a good chance to find out something about them. Since Inuyasha still wasn't answering my questions completely.

"Oh, they're not allowed here," he replied bluntly.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"We're not really supposed to talk about it," Kouga said while looking away from me. This was like déjà vu for me.

"I won't tell anybody Kouga, I'm just curious is all," I replied. Kouga glanced at me before smirking. He was really thick if he couldn't see that I was 'fake' flirting with him.

"Well, it kind of goes along with an old legend about my people," he started.

"Go on," I encouraged. I had forgotten how easy it was to get Kouga to do what I wanted.

"We have many legends. However the most popular one is that we descended from wolves," he explained. I looked at him confused. Was he serious, wolves? Okay, maybe I did descend from a bloodline of priests and priestesses, but wolves? "Then there are the enemies of the wolves... the great dogs..."

"But aren't wolves and dogs from the same family of species?" I was now hooked. Who would have thought that I would get hooked on a legend? Gramps use to tell me them all the time, but I didn't care. This story... legend however has caught my attention.

"Yes, they are. However, this feud has apparently dated back to the time when demons roamed the earth. It is said that the Great Dog Demon of the west came onto our lands and fought with the leader of the eastern wolf tribe. The battle raged on for weeks and many lives were lost. It is said that the feud still exists this very day. Apparently The Blades are descendants of the Great Dog Demon, and my people are descendants of the eastern great wolf demon leader." He continued. I thought for a moment. Gramps had once told me something about The Great Dog Demon when I was young. Why hadn't I listened then? Oh yeah, because I had thought he was insane!

"However, a few hundred years ago a group of dog demons were said to have moved to these lands. Apparently they were different than others of their kind and wanted to live here in peace. Supposedly they didn't hunt like the others did, and they weren't supposed to be dangerous. So my people decided to make a truce. If they stayed off our lands we wouldn't expose them, and have them killed," Kouga finished. This was interesting. I had to say it all sounded familiar to me, but at the same time it didn't.

"What do you mean by 'weren't supposed to be dangerous'?" I asked. Kouga smirked at my question.

"From what it says in the legend, they didn't hunt humans for their meals. They supposedly survived off animals instead," he explained. That made me think back to the first time Inuyasha and I met, in Biology. He looked like he wanted to eat me or something along those lines. And I also thought of the canine tooth I had seen when talking to him in the cafeteria.

"But how does this relate to The Blades?"

"They _are_ the dog demons from the legend," he answered. My eyes widened in shock. They were dog demons! "There are more then what was said in the legend though." I just sat there, trying to make sense of what he just told me. I thought demons were extinct. "You have goose bumps."

"I do not," I replied as playfully as I could mange. "But you're a good storyteller."

"Pretty crazy stuff, huh?" I nodded. "That's why we're not supposed to talk about it."

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. Just like all the others," I answered. Kouga just smiled at me, completely unaware of what was going through my head. Just then, Houjo and Ayumi appeared about fifty yards away.

"There you are Kagome!" Houjo called with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Ayumi and I rolled my eyes. Kouga leaned in closer to me.

"Is that loser your boyfriend?" he asked me in all seriousness. I shook my head.

"No, he most certainly is not." I replied to his question. Houjo and Ayumi were now right in front of us.

"Where have you been?" Houjo asked, glaring deadly daggers at Kouga. I stood and dusted off my clothes.

"Just listening to some scary stories Kouga was kind enough to tell," I answered. Ayumi smiled at me and I giggled. Houjo sighed in relief.

"Well, since it looks like it's going to rain soon we're heading out," Houjo explained.

"Okay, I'm coming," I answered quickly. I still hated the rain. Ayumi linked arms with me.

"I'm going in Kagome's car!" she called happily. I was glad we were friends again. Ayumi was one of the coolest, nicest, and prettiest people I knew. And to think a guy like Houjo almost came between us. I didn't see what Ayumi saw in him, but I was going to help their relationship anyway I could, because that's what friends were for. Kouga stood up too.

"Well, it was nice to see you _again_, Kagome," he said with a teasing tone. I could tell he was trying to annoy Houjo, and boy was it working. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"It was nice. We should hang out again soon," I said with a wave. Kouga grinned at me.

"Cool," he said before walking away to join his friends.

"And thanks for the stories!" I called after him. Kouga just waved at me. With that, we started to head towards the cars. Ayumi leaned in closer to me.

"Is that the guy you like?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Nowhere close," I replied before running away from her. Ayumi laughed and ran after me. The rain just began to fall as we got in the cars. I sighed with relief. '_One tragedy dodged today.'_ I thought happily. With that in mind, I began the drive back to Awara.

* * *

**Well there you have. The long awaited seventh chapter. I know I took forever to update this story and I hope you won't hold it against me. I promise the next update will be even faster. Please review and let me know what you think. I love to hear from my fans. Until time, byes^_^**


	8. Skipping

**Forbidden Love Story**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha or Twilight. I love them both though!**

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter of Forbidden Love Story. I hope you enjoy it and will have fun reading it. Wait, I think I just said the same thing with different words... Oh well! Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight- Skipping**

I pulled up in front of the house, the rain was pelting my car like there was no tomorrow, and I didn't want to get out. Though I knew I had to. With a heavy sigh, I got out of my car and ran into the house. Once inside, I turned off the porch light. They obviously had left it on so I could see where I was going. "Kags, is that you?" my dad called from the living room. I could hear the hockey game in the background. A small smile appeared on my face. I still couldn't see what was so special about the sport, but they liked it anyway.

"Yeah dad, it's me." I answered back. "I have homework to do, so I'll be in my room."

"Alright sweetie." My dad called out. I cringed at his choice in names. With that I went upstairs to my room and locked the door. I picked up my CD player which was on the dresser and laid down on my bed. Pushing the play button, I listened to the music. The CD was one that Shana had given me for Christmas a few years back. It was one of my favourite CDs. All I wanted to do was drown out my thoughts and relax. Kouga's story kept playing over and over in my head. The music did help after a few minutes of listening to the CD. After listening to it twice I fell into a light sleep.

* * *

_When I opened my eyes I recognized the forest from Tenjin Beach. The beautiful green light was all around me. I smiled to myself. I had always loved this forest. Somewhere in the background I could hear the waves of the ocean, and knew if I found the ocean I would be able to see the sun. I began walking in the direction I thought the noise was but someone caught my hand. Turning around I found Kouga standing there, trying to pull me back into the darkest part of the forest. "Kouga... what's going on? What's wrong?"_

_He didn't respond as he tried to pull me back into the darkness, the one place I didn't want to go. I wanted to find the sun. "Run Kagome. Please, you have to run!" he whispered completely terrified._

_"What do you mean? What's going on?" Why was Kouga acting this way? He had always been so brave, so why was he so scared? Suddenly he released my hand and dropped to his knees. He was twitching like a madman. "Kouga!" However, he wasn't there anymore. In his place was a giant wolf, almost like the demons from my old story books. The wolf growled towards the direction I had been heading and I didn't know why!_

_"Kagome." A velvet voice that I always recognized said. Looking back in the direction I knew the shore was, Inuyasha appeared from behind a tree. He looked slightly different though. My eyes widened when I saw the fuzzy, white dog ears on top of his head and that there was a tint of blue in his normally amber gold eyes. He held out his hand, a silent signal for me to come to him. When I took a step forward the wolf growled._

_"...Inuyasha..." I whispered as I walked closer to him. The wolf's growl darkened._

_"Trust me." Inuyasha said. Suddenly the wolf launched itself at Inuyasha and my eyes widened in fear.

* * *

_

"**NO!"** I screamed as I shot upright in my bed, silent tears running down my cheeks. I heard the clatter of my CD player hitting the floor from my sudden movement. I turned to look at my clock and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning. With a groan I lied back down on the bed. There was a gentle knock on my door. Getting up I walked to my door. Opening it I found Cohin standing there. "Hey Cohin, what's up?"

"Are you okay? I heard you scream." He stated; a worried look on his face. A small smile appeared on my face.

"Yeah, I just had a... dream that was a little unsettling is all." I answered him. "It's no big deal."

"You sure?" he asked again. I nodded. "Alright, call me if you want to talk." With that, he went back to his room. I sighed and closed my door. I needed to clear my head so I went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. It didn't last nearly as long as I wanted it to. I blow dried my hair for the first time in ages but it didn't help in the slightest. Wrapping a towel securely around my body I went towards my room. I walked past Souta in the hallway.

"Eww, gross. Put some clothes on!" he said before running downstairs. I rolled my eyes at him. When I got back into my room I looked at my clock and saw that it was 6:30. It took me an hour. I got dressed in some sweat pants and a green turtle neck sweater since it was still cold outside. Walking downstairs I found Souta watching TV and Cohin doing some more homework.

"Where's dad?" I asked. Cohin glanced up at me.

"He went fishing with Miagero." He answered before going back to his homework. Oh yeah, I had forgotten that dad liked to fish. Personally, I didn't see what was so great about sitting in a boat and waiting for fish to bite the hook. I glanced at Cohin again. He was tapping his pencil on the desk in frustration.

It must be hard to be in college. I was surprised there was even a college close to this little town. I nodded at what he had said and went to the kitchen to eat. I ate as slowly as I could, before I finished and I went back to my room. There was no getting the story out of my head. So I went to my computer and typed in _dog demons_. Once everything loaded I began to look for something that would help me. I found a site called _Myths about Dog Demons_.

The site was a little confusing at first; however I found a page that was useful. I wrote down everything that would help me.

_1) Dog demons are incredibly strong._

This would explain how Inuyasha stopped and lifted the van with his bare hands. And how he was able to carry me as if I were a feather instead of a teenage girl.

_2) They are extremely fast_

Inuyasha and his siblings were so fast it was like everyone was standing still. I knew I had seen them move... or hadn't seen them move until they appeared or disappeared. It would explain how Inuyasha got over to me before the van had.

_3) They always stay loyal to their family, loved ones, and travel together_

That would explain the whole 'Blades' thing. They were a family and they stayed together to watch over one another. It kind of reminded me of a herd or a clan... I guess that made sense. If they really were _dog demons_.

_4) Could have other bloodlines fused into it._

_5) All feed off humans._

_6) They are inhumanly beautiful._

Though they were just myths most of them matched up to The Blades. Overall though, there was little to coincide with Kouga's story. I felt a little bad that I had used Kouga like that, but hey I needed to know. With a heavy sigh I turned off the computer and went downstairs. Grabbing my shoes and coat I went outside before anyone could stop me. I needed to clear my head. I walked over to the big tree on our property and sat down on the roots. It was right on the outskirts of the forest next to our property. The forest I would never go into by myself, since I had gotten lost in them when I was a child.

Looking at the sky I saw that there was overcast. I was grateful for the fact that it wasn't raining. No matter how long I've been here I still hated the rain. When I was little I had always come here when I needed to think, and it still helped give me peace of mind.

_'But could The Blades really be demons? I had thought they were just things from Gramps crazy stories.'_ However now I began to believe them. All because of one family! One person! As I looked up at the tree I was sitting under I realized something. It looked like the tree Inuyasha had been standing near in my dream, which wasn't possible since this tree wasn't at Tenjin beach. It was here in my yard.

I quickly shook my head to rid it of those thoughts. Back on the whole Inuyasha being a dog demon thing. From the stories my Gramps use to tell me I knew that demons could live for hundreds of years and still look really young. That made me think of how _he _sometimes spoke as if he was from another time. Inuyasha had also skipped our blood typing class, and hardly ate. He also hadn't said no to the beach trip until I mentioned that it was Tenjin beach... He had also told me that he was dangerous... Could he... The Blades really be demons? I knew though that they weren't human, that much was obvious. I still couldn't believe that he was one of them. So for now my answer had to be _maybe._

What would I do if it were true? What would I do if they... he was a demon? That didn't matter right now. Just like Inuyasha, I would let the chips of fate fall where they may. Drops of rain began to hit the ground around me. So I got up and went inside the house to escape the cold, wet liquid that I dreaded so much, my mind still spinning with the possibility.

**I didn't know how much that one story was going to change my life.

* * *

**

**The Next Day**

When I awoke for school this morning it was a beautiful sunny day. A small smile appeared on my face. I got up and got dressed for the day. Throughout the night I kept thinking about the new information I had obtained. When I got downstairs everyone was gone again, except me. I ate breakfast and got ready for school. I still couldn't believe it was sunny outside. Once I reached school I noticed all the students outside, enjoying the sun. It was still late winter which made it chilly but it wasn't freezing like it had been. Just then someone caught my arm. "Good morning Kagome."

"Hana... Uh, morning." I answered quickly. A smile was on her face, and that's when I noticed she didn't have her bag. "What's up?"

"Do you want to skip with me?" she asked. I froze in surprise. Did she just ask me to skip school? I couldn't believe it. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. "If you don't want to then fine." She said before walking away. I looked back and forth between the school and my retreating friend. I had never skipped a day before. That's when I remembered when Inuyasha had told me it would be healthy to ditch every once in awhile. _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_

"Hana, wait up!" I called as I chased after my friend. The rational part of me told me that I was being an idiot, but the other part of me was telling me that this would be fun. I had decided to listen to that part of me. Hana turned back to me and smiled.

"So you're coming with me?" she asked and I nodded my head. Hana's smile widened and she took my hand and lead me off school property. About twenty minutes later we arrived at an older style building.

"Where are we?" I asked. This building didn't look familiar to me at all, but I thought I knew everything in this town. Hana smiled at me.

"The bowling alley." She answered. That would explain why I didn't recognize it. Bowling was a sport, and I sucked at sports. Before I could give a protest Hana pulled me inside the building. When we got inside a woman smiled at us.

"Hi Hana, glad to see you here." She said with a smile. An adult who was happy to see a high school girl skip, that's not something you see every day. She turned to me and smiled. "And you brought a new friend."

"This is Kagome Higurashi, Chief Higurashi's daughter." Hana explained. I smiled at her.

"Oh, the girl who was nearly crushed by a van and fainted in the blood typing class." She said. I blushed and looked down.

"That's right." Hana stated happily. I elbowed her in the ribs.

"Hana." I sneered. She just laughed.

"Kagome this is Utarui Jalmerous. She's my brother's best friend." Hana introduced. I nodded. Utarui looked like she suddenly clued in on something.

"Oh, you're Cohin's little sister. He speaks of you often, you're his favourite person in the world." She stated. I looked at her confused. She knew my brother? Hana cleared her throat.

"Can we have our bowling shoes?" she asked. Utarui laughed and went to grab the shoes we wanted. We thanked her and went to one of the allies. Well, I was more forced to go. "Come on Kagome, nobody sucks that bad."

"You don't know me." I mumbled. After we played for a few rolls she had 43 points while I had 14. Hana turned to face me.

"Wow Kagome. You really do suck at this." She stated bluntly. I chuckled at her.

"I told you that." We went and sat at a table to get something to eat. After some useless drabble I began to think about Inuyasha again. Why wasn't he at school? Was he still hiking with his family? Was he _really _a _dog demon_? These questions were still bothering me.

"So Ayumi mentioned there was a guy you like." Hana suddenly said. My face turned beat red and I averted my gaze. Of course Ayumi just had to tell someone that I liked someone. Can't people in this town keep secrets!

"Uh... yeah... there's someone." I replied stupidly. Hana's face lit up. I had a pretty good idea what she was going to ask me next.

"Really! Who?" she asked excitedly. Hana sounded like a child who just got a shiny new toy. I rolled my eyes though I knew I was still blushing. Hana was to predictable at times. Looks like Inuyasha was right, people are to easy to read.

"Not saying. It's still too soon." I answered. There was no way I was going to tell _anyone_ I liked Inuyasha if he didn't feel the same way about me. Though it didn't seem likely. I mean, why would he want me when there were so many girls who were better for him? And if he really was a _demon_ there was no way he would want a human, let alone a _priestess_ for a girlfriend. Leave it to me to fall for the one guy I can't have!

"Come on Kagome!" she pleaded. I shook my head. "I'll tell you who I like."

"You like Hachi." I answered before taking a sip of my drink. Hana stared at me before rubbing the back of her head.

"I guess that was kind of obvious." She stated bluntly. I laughed at her. Hana was so annoying at times but she was a good friend. I knew I could always count on her. She just started rambling on about the dance this weekend, so I just drowned her out. I felt so at home here, with my friends and brothers. I still wasn't as close to my dad as I wanted to be but it was hard to be close to someone you hardly see. "But come on Kagome, tell me who this guy is that you like."

"No, I'm not telling _anyone_." I replied. Hana went on nagging me for the rest of the day. For some reason I felt like I was being watched. However it was just me being paranoid, right? We got back to school right at the final bell. So I went to my car and got ready to head home. When I put the key in the ignition I found that the glove compartment wasn't closed all the way. I know I had that closed because I hardly used the damn thing. Reaching over I checked to make sure nothing was missing. But everything was right where I left it. _'That's just too weird.'_ I thought. With a heavy sigh I began the drive home. My mind still reeling with questions that I didn't have the answers to. When I got home no one was there.

I finished my English paper that was due by the end of the week before 3 and then I did my chores. I had to say that today was a very productive day. When I went to the fridge to get a drink I realized how much fish there was. I would have to pick up a new fish recipe book while in Tokyo. With Inuyasha. I was going to Tokyo with Inuyasha. It sent shivers down my spine, but they weren't of fear. I could never be afraid of Inuyasha. No matter what he was, I wasn't afraid of him. I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts and began to make dinner for the night.

* * *

**The Next Day**

It was once again sunny when I woke for school that morning which made me smile. Well, there were some clouds, but it wasn't extremely cloudy like it normally was in Awara. Which was just fine with me. I would rather have some clouds and the sun then rain. I got dressed in a somewhat lighter outfit and went downstairs. My dad was still here which surprised me. "Running a little late this morning?"

"Yeah, I forgot to set my alarm," he stated as he drank his coffee. I never understood how people could drink that stuff. I had a very low tolerance for caffeine. I hated the taste anyways. He noticed the small smile on my face. "Nice weather we've been having."

"Yeah, and I'm _loving_ every minute of it." I answered truthfully. He nodded and kissed my cheek as he went to the door. "Bye dad."

"Bye!" he called as he left. I smiled to myself. After finishing breakfast I went to leave, but stopped. I sighed and grabbed my rain coat just in case. Knowing me and my luck, it would probably start pouring down on me. When I got to school they students were all enjoying the sun. I went to one of the picnic tables and sat down with my book and music. I only had one headphone in so I would be able to hear if someone was talking to me. I didn't want a repeat of the whole library incident with Rin. I smiled at the memory.

"Kagome!" I heard Houjo called. Turning my head I saw him running towards me, a huge smile on his face. Looking around, I saw that a lot more students had arrived at school. Houjo came and sat at my table. He looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked. Did I have something on my face or something? Houjo smiled again.

"I never noticed that your hair has a dark bluish tint to it." He stated. I looked at him dumbstruck. Was that really what he was worrying about? Talk about simple minded. For some reason I once again felt like I was being watched, but there were hundreds of students around so there was had to at least one person watching me. I blinked for a moment. _'That sounded creepy.'_

"It's only has that tint in the sun." I explained bluntly. He reached forward and tucked a loose strand behind my ear, he didn't even notice my small shutter.

"Where were you yesterday?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I was busy, and I had to work on my essay." I answered. It wasn't a complete lie. There was no way I was going to tell him I skipped, cause then my dad would find out and I would be in so much trouble. That's when Houjo's face dropped and he looked like he had just realized something. Had he really forgotten the essay?

"Oh the essay. I haven't even started it yet!" he cried. _'He's too predictable.'_ I thought at his reaction. I mean how could you forget an essay that's worth 10 % of your grade? Inuyasha really was right, people are to easy to read. But apparently he couldn't figure me out. I had a question to ask but Houjo started first. "But we could go to dinner and I could do the essay later." _'Yup, definitely simple minded.'_ At that instant my thoughts flickered to Inuyasha.

"Houjo that wouldn't be a good idea." I could see the question in his eyes. "Cause if you ask me again I will beat you to a pulp and make sure you're in the hospital. Because if you keep this up you'll hurt Ayumi's feelings and I'll forgive you for that."

"Alright... Wait, Ayumi?" he asked blankly. Talk about dense. How could he not see that she liked him, a lot?

"Are you really that _blind_ Houjo? Ayumi likes you, a _lot_." I stated. He looked like he was lost in his thoughts. Just then I saw Ayumi and decided to make my exit. "There's Ayumi, I'll see you later." With that I scurried away. "Ayumi!"

"Good morning Kagome." She replied sweetly. I smiled and walked next to her.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Why are the Blades absent so much?" I asked. Ayumi glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

"No one really knows. They disappear at very random times. Everyone thinks they go hiking, but why would you go hiking when it's raining?" she said. I shrugged. At least now I knew that it wasn't _me_ that had caused them to leave. They did it a lot. That thought made my heart drop.

* * *

At lunch I sat under the tree I had seen earlier that I thought would be perfect for reading under. I just loved this place so much. "Kagome!" Hana called as she and Ayumi ran towards me. I smiled and pulled out one of my headphones.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile.

"We were going shopping for dresses tomorrow so we were wondering if you wanted to come with us, even though you're not going to the dance." She explained/asked. Now that I thought about it I had never gone out with any of my friends here... well I went to the beach. But I hadn't had a girl's only night. That actually seemed like a good idea.

"Sure that sounds fun... on one condition though." They looked at me curiously. "I don't have to try on any clothes." They laughed and nodded at me.

"Deal." They both said at the same time. I smiled. They really were great friends. The rest of the day passed slowly, much to my dislike. In gym we were playing badminton and I sucked at that too. So Hachi did most of the playing, I just stood back and stayed out of people's ways.

* * *

**At The Higurashi Residence**

When I got home there was once again, no one there. Cohin was at Souta's soccer game and dad was still at work. Just as I put my bag down, the phone rang. "Hello, Higurashi residence?" I answered.

"Hi, may I speak to Kagome please?" said a female voice from the other line. I smiled when I realized who it was. It had been too long.

"Mom?" I asked in disbelief.

"Kagome, oh my goodness! It's so good to hear your voice baby." She stated happily. My smile wavered a bit.

"Yeah, it's good to hear you too." I answered truthfully. I really missed her so much.

"Tell me, how are you?" she asked quickly.

"I'm great. I've made new friends, getting great grades, and having a good time with dad, Cohin, and Souta. Met a guy I like." I replied.

"That's wonderful dear. I'm so glad to hear it. I really am. I thought you were going to be miserable..." she went silent which worried me a bit. "I miss you baby."

"I miss you too mom." Tears formed in the corner of my eyes.

"Wait... met a guy?" she asked slowly. A dark blush appeared on my face. I hadn't meant to tell her that. Mom was a hopeless romantic, and now I would never hear the end of it. Just then I heard a beep noise on the other end.

"What was that?"

"I've got another call waiting... I have to go..." she trailed off. She had to go already? My heart dropped. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom... bye." With that, we both hung up. I sighed before grabbing a book and going onto the back porch. I read for a few hours and the warmth of the sun felt amazing on my skin. I continued to read before falling into a light sleep.

I awoke to the sound of the door slamming shut and I jerked up. Looking around I realized that the sun had set. Quickly I went into the house and began work on dinner. Cohin laughed at me when I told him I had fallen asleep. After dinner we all watched TV together, just enjoying each other's company. "Dad?"

"Yes Kags?" he asked, still staring at the TV.

"Hana and Ayumi are going dress shopping for the dance in Versto tomorrow night, and they wanted me to help them choose... do you mind if I go?" I knew he'd probably say yes, I just didn't want to be one of those daughters who didn't tell their dads anything about their lives. My dad looked at me confused.

"But you're not going to the dance." Dad stated. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he could be so damn clueless.

"No, dad, _I'm_ not. But they want me to _help_ them pick out their dresses, you know? Give them advice; tell them what's good and what's not." I really didn't like having this conversation. It made me sound girly. I felt so out of character right now. But hey, I wanted to spend time with my friends.

"I guess it's alright." He stated. I smiled. Just then Cohin burst into a fit of laughter. I turned and glared at him.

"What are you laughing at?" I hissed. He looked at me.

"I'm sorry, but _you're_ going to give advice of how nice a _dress_ looks on someone? That is just too funny." He said between laughs. My glare darkened.

"Why is that so hard to believe? I _am _a _girl_, aren't I?" Cohin just smirked at me.

"Nope." He replied. I stood at the same time he did.

**"You're dead meat!"** I screeched before chasing him around. Dad stood up and glared at us while Souta just started laughing.

"You two, that's enough!" dad screamed. Cohin and I ignored him and continued to run around. Just when I was about to catch him I tripped over my foot and fell onto the floor with a loud crash.

**"OWW!"** I cried in pain. Cohin stopped and turned to face me. A smile appeared on his face.

"I guess some things about us never change." He said as he held out his hand. I took it and he helped me to my feet.

"Looks that way." I replied with a giggle. Dad just shook his head and went back to the living room. I hugged Cohin then went upstairs to my room.

'_Tomorrow's going to be a long day... I just hope Inuyasha returns soon so I can ask him all the things that have been swirling around inside my head.'_ I thought before getting ready for bed.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The eighth chapter of Forbidden Love Story. I know it's on the short side but please just bear with me. I have a lot of stuff going on right now. And also this is kind of a filler chapter to go between chapter 7 and the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I am asking if I could get at least five reviews, just so I know how good the story is. Until next time, byes.**


	9. Rescued

**Forbidden Love Story**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha or Twilight T_T**

**Hey everyone. I realized I hadn't updated this story in forever so here you go. And I am very sorry about that. Please don't be mad at me. But hey, I'm a senior in high school. It's not as easy as it seems. Anyways, enough of my stupid rambling. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine- Rescued**

_I was sitting in Biology listening to the teacher's lesson. We were learning about the life cycle of frogs. Such a boring topic if you ask me but that's school for you. Everything seemed so normal. Or as normal as thing could be here in Awara. _

_It was very odd though. It was like something was out of place; but I couldn't put my finger on it. Glancing around the class I took in the faces of my peers. Everyone was there... except Inuyasha... Why isn't he here in class to? Was he off with his family again? Not that this was anything new... according to everyone else that is. Just then the bell rang to signify the end of class. I gathered up my belongings slower than usual._

_Suddenly it was dead quiet around me. Glancing around again, I saw the room was completely empty. There was no one in sight. People's bags were still littered around the room but there was no one. "Hello?" I called out in a shaky voice. Standing up, I began to back away towards the classroom door. A crash of thunder was heard and I glanced out the window to see it was down pouring. I continued to back up, my body shaking like crazy. When suddenly I bumped into something warm and hard. I quickly spun around to see Inuyasha standing there. "Inu... Yasha?" My eyes widened when I saw the two dog ears on top of his head, that his fangs and claws had grown immensely and that his eyes had turned blood red. He just growled at me._

_I swallowed past the lump in my throat and slowly reached a hand out to him when suddenly his clawed hand grabbed my wrist. An evil smirk appeared on his face and I stared at him in shock. Before I even had time to react he pulled my wrist to his lips and bit into it. I screamed in pain and tried to pull away from him. Next thing I knew both his hands were on the side of my head and I knew what he was about to do. He turned my head to the side and I started to scream as he began to pull it back the other way._

* * *

I sat up in cold sweat. My heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst from my chest. _'It was only a dream...'_ I thought with a sigh of relief. Taking a quick glance at the clock I saw it was only 4:30. Still two and a half hours before I left for school. Just great... Another early morning. This is going to take its toll on me. I just know it.

With a heavy sigh I turned off the alarm so it wouldn't go off later and went to take a shower. I grabbed my towel and shampoo before heading down the hall to the bathroom. I turned the water to hot and stripped down before jumping in. The hot water felt good on my tense muscles and it felt nice overall. As I washed my hair and body I let my mind wander.

My mind was still reeling about my dream. Ever since Kouga had told me that legend I had been having strange dreams. Most of the time it was the one at Tenjin Beach where Kouga turned into a wolf and attacked Inuyasha. But a couple had been about a demon Inuyasha attacking me. However, I knew that those dreams were created because of the impression Kouga had given, not because I was afraid of Inuyasha. I knew I could _never_ fear him, only _fear for him_.

When the water started to turn cold I got out of the shower and blow dried my hair. Walking back into my room I picked out my outfit for the day. I picked out my favourite grey blouse that had _Sk8er_ written across the back in black letters that was hidden under the gentle curls of my hair, a pair of ripped jeans and my grey tuque. Looking myself over in the mirror I smiled and went downstairs.

It was still quite early. What was I going to do to pass the time? _'I can't __think about Inuyasha... Bad idea at the moment!'_ Just the thought of him made my stomach queasy. Until I knew if he was a demon or not I wouldn't be able to think calmly about him. Sitting at the table, I began to think of different pastimes until it was time for school. This was starting to become a routine for me. I really had to stop having these dreams, but it's not like I can turn them off like a switch.

That's when I remembered something that gramps had shown me a long time ago.

Grabbing my worn down running shoes from the front door I put them on and went out back. It was lightly drizzling but according to the news it was suppose to be sunny for the rest of the day until the late evening. It was also supposed to rain right now. Walking to the far corner of the yard while avoiding puddles as best I could, I found the old shed. The one gramps had shown me a million times. I quickly opened the door and found what I was looking for. A big smile appeared on my face. _'I haven't used these in years... I wonder if I'm still any good.' _I thought. Grabbing a bow and a quiver of arrows off the wall I just stared at them.

That's when I noticed something from the corner of my eye. In the center of the shed was an old well. I blinked in confusion. _'Why is there a well in a shed?'_ I thought distantly. Going back through my memories I tried to find the answer. That's when it clicked in. This was a shrine, and this was the mini shrine. From what gramps use to tell me this well is called the Bone Eaters Well because back in Feudal Japan people use to dump demon bones in here and they would vanish after a few days. An involuntary shiver went down my spine. That is just a gross thought.

Shaking my head I made sure the quiver was on my back and I went to the opposite side of the yard. Turning around, I saw the old target that gramps had put up for me was still pinned to the fence. I smiled as I notched an arrow and got ready to shoot. My arm was perfectly straight and steady as I took aim.

After a few moments I released the arrow and it flew through the air with a bit of purple energy swirling around it. Then it hit the bull's eye. Looks like I hadn't lost my touch. I am surprised I was still able to shoot this well. Last time I used this thing was when I was nine years old, so it's been about eight years. Notching another arrow, I took aim at the target. Just like before, when I released the arrow, it hit the bull's eye. It was actually quite relaxing to be shooting arrows again. I was so wrapped in what I was doing I didn't even notice the rain stopping and the sun beginning to peak through the clouds.

"Kagome!" My father's panicked voice reached my ears. Obviously he thought something bad had happened to me since I wasn't still sleeping like normal. He always got up around quarter to six and left just after. I was normally still asleep. But because of my dreams that had become a little bit difficult in the last few days.

"Out here!" I called back. Shortly after the back door opened and dad popped his head out just in time to see another arrow hit the bull's eye. Breaking right through the first one I shot. He sighed in relief.

"What are you doing up so early?" he questioned. I could hear the pure joy in his voice. Dad had always loved when I did archery. He said it showed that I was proud of my priestess blood line, and that I always looked like I was having so much fun while shooting the arrows. The funny thing was he classified archery as a sport, I classified it was a _recreational pastime_. A big difference if you ask me. Archery is just too relaxing to be a sport. Now that I think about it, when I was younger I use to do archery when I was frustrated but as I got older I became more attuned to dancing instead.

"Couldn't sleep." I replied vaguely. This time I had two arrows notched. Making sure I was lined up I let the arrows fly. They both hit on the outer rim of the bull's eye. I smiled in victory. My dad shook his head at my actions.

"Well come inside, you need to eat something." He order/stated. I nodded and went to the mini shrine to put my equipment away. Next time I needed to think or calm down I was definitely going to do this again. And maybe a bit of dancing to. After closing the shed door I began my trek to the house, avoiding the large puddles that were scattered about. I reached the back porch with relatively dry feet, which is a victory in my book. Just when I was about to step inside I had that eerie feeling I was being watched again. I glanced around the backyard but saw no one. That's getting really creepy. "Kags?"

"Coming." I replied while taking one more look around. After having the same result I sighed and walked inside completely, closing the door behind me. I left my shoes on the carpet and went to make some oatmeal. Dad was just finishing his last bite of toast. I smirked as he guzzled down his coffee. I don't how people can drink that stuff, it's _disgusting_! "Do you always eat this fast, or is it just a morning thing?"

"Sorry, no time to talk," he said while getting up and kissing my cheek. "Love you. See you after work!"

"I'll be in Versto when you get home!" I called after him. He stopped for a minute before laughing.

"I forgot. Anyways, see you later. When you get back I mean." He said before running out the door. I sighed and went back to making my breakfast. It was quite for about ten minutes until my brothers came down to get ready to leave. They both gave me a quick good morning and grabbed a Pop-Tart each before rushing out the door. When I glanced at the clock I saw it was almost seven. Finishing the last of my oatmeal I went to the door and grabbed my coat, bag, boots, and my skateboard. I quickly locked the door and skated to my car that was parked by the curb. Once I reached it I got the feeling I was being watched again.

"Quit being paranoid." I whispered. "And quit _talking_ to _yourself_!" I hissed before I got in the front seat and put my board in the back. The drive to school was quick and I got out after parking my car. With my music blaring in my ears and a book in hand I began to head towards the first building for my English class. That eerie feeling that I was being watched was still there but I brushed off as me being paranoid. Like really, who would be watching me? It's not like I have a stalker or anything. Halfway to class my book was snatched away from me. I turned to scream at the person when I saw Rin standing there. She flipped through my book, though she made sure not to lose my page.

"Still reading the same book?" she questioned as I pulled out one of my headphones. Not wanting to make the same embarrassing mistake as last time. "Though it looks like your back a little from when we last spoke..."

"I'm rereading it... Since it's my favourite book." I replied. Rin smiled at me. If she was here did that mean their family was back from their _hike_? My gaze locked with her and I found myself thinking about the unique colour they were and the fact that she was wearing a hat again. Thinking back, in the old pictures and stories gramps use to tell me there were demons that actually had features that were similar to that of which their demon blood originated from. If I remembered correctly they were called half demons and they were born from a human and demon parent. But they couldn't exist right? Well, if I could believe demons can exist why couldn't half demons?

Okay, I've officially lost my mind. But if it meant I could be part of Inuyasha's life then I didn't care.

"So how are you doing?" Rin asked politely. A small smile appeared on my face. Rin handed me my book and I took gratefully. I looked down at my feet to hide my embarrassment. It was still odd that I seemed to be the only one these guys talked to. I mean, what was so special about me?

"I'm doing okay, you?" Rin's smile grew.

"I'm amazing!" she proclaimed while doing a small spin where she was standing. I wanted to ask her where Inuyasha was but I thought that it would seem rude considering she had taken the time to come and talk to me. "We had so much fun on our hiking trip!"

"Yeah, Inuyasha told me you guys were going. I'm glad you had fun." I replied. That was the last time I saw Inuyasha. And now that I had a theory of what he was, he was nowhere to be found. Couldn't he just show up out of thin air like he normally did and ask me what my theory was? Just then the warning bell rang, startling me. Rin on the other hand was unfazed and she giggled at my reaction. "Well, I better get to class." She nodded in agreement.

"Of course. I'll _see_ you later." She said before running over and linking arms with Shippo who stood about ten feet away. Though I couldn't hear what they were saying it seemed like Shippo was scolding Rin for something. I got a feeling there was another meaning behind the word _see_ when Rin had said it. But what else could the word mean? Shaking my head, I quickly headed off to class.

I most definitely have lost my mind. I just reached the class and Houjo met me at the door.

"Good morning Kagome." He said in a sing-song voice. I nodded in reply and took my seat. The morning felt like it would never end.

* * *

**At Lunch**

As I walked behind Hana and Hachi, who were talking about the dance, I couldn't help but smile at the fact that they seemed a lot closer ever since Hachi agreed to go to the dance with her. Now all I was waiting for was for them to start dating. A small giggle escaped me. That would be something news worthy. Someone bumped shoulders with me and I glanced up just in time to see Kikyo glare at me before she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walk into the cafeteria. "Kagome?" Hana called out.

"I'm coming." I replied as I caught up with them. As soon as we entered the cafeteria I scanned the room for Inuyasha. I could find no trace of him. The other Blades were here but he wasn't. Talk about déjà-vu. Last time he did this I didn't see him for nearly two weeks. I became depressed at the thought. If he was gone for that long could it mean he had changed his mind about being friends with me? If he had I would be crushed; that much I was sure of. I paid for nothing more than a salad and joined my friends at our table.

"So Hana, what are you doing tonight?" Hachi asked. By the way he leaned towards her I could tell he was truly interested. Now that he knew I wasn't interested in him that way I knew his real feelings for Hana were finally starting to show. A huge smile and a small blush appeared on Hana's face.

"I'm going dress shopping with Kagome and Ayumi tonight." She answered. Though I'm not a big fan of shopping I was actually looking forward to tonight.

_**Little did I know that tonight was the night my life would change forever.**_

After finishing my food I excused myself from the table and went outside. It was still partly cloudy but it wasn't raining. This was a good thing for me. I still hated the rain, even though I've been living here for four months. I walked over to the tree I normally sat under on beautiful days like today and pulled out my book. As I read my thoughts drifted back to Inuyasha and everything I had learned. I closed my eyes and tried to match everything I knew to him. A part of me still thought I had lost my mind but it began to make sense. I mean; it would explain so much.

However after a short time my thoughts began to trail to why Inuyasha wasn't at school. Could he really be avoiding me again? But he promised me he would let me know when he was going to ignore me again. A humourless laugh escaped me. Of course I should have known he wouldn't keep a promise to me. No one ever did. The thought caused me to cringe. Why did I have to fall for Inuyasha? Why him of all the people I knew, why did it have to be him? And by the pain I was feeling I could tell my feelings were far deeper than what I wanted to admit. It isn't like Inuyasha would ever be interested in me. I was just boring little..."Kagome?" a voice asked, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Ayumi looking down at me in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Ayumi..." I replied. She kneeled down in front of me and gasped when she saw the small tears running down my cheeks. To be honest I didn't know why I was crying. I just couldn't stop the tears. Ayumi just pulled me into a hug and let me cry on her shoulder. Obviously she was confused about what was going on but I knew she wouldn't pry. That was one reason why I was so close to Ayumi; she didn't try and find out everything that was going on in my life. She let me come to her if I wanted to talk about something. I calmed down just when the bell rang. I stood up with Ayumi following suit. "Sorry about that. I guess I'm under a lot of stress right now. I'll see you tonight."

"It's no problem, and if you ever need someone to talk to just come find me." She said. I nodded before rushing off. A small smile on my face. It was good to know I had a great friend in Ayumi.

* * *

**After School**

Hana and Ayumi were going to come and pick me up in Hana's car in about a half hour so I needed to hurry. I had left gym late since Houjo wanted to talk to me about what Ayumi's favourite flower was. Underneath that though I could tell he was trying to figure out mine.

Ayumi's favourite flower is; Mountain Laurel. A very beautiful flower.

And my favourite flower, though very cliche and corny is; a White Rose. I obviously told Houjo what he wanted to know, about Ayumi. But he said he was just going to get daisies. I sighed at Houjo's stupidity. When was he going to realize that Ayumi was his soul mate? They were made for each other. And that daisies are the most boring flower to give a girl, ever!

Before I knew it I was at my house. Looking at my watch I quickly gathered my stuff and went to the house. Cohin smirked when he saw me come through the door. "Hey Kags, running late are we?"

"Shut up Coco." I replied while running to my room. Cohin growled.

"My name's Cohin!"

"And mine is Kagome!" I screamed back. Putting my stuff away I quickly brushed my hair and straightened my clothes so I looked presentable. Since I didn't carry purses I grabbed my small one shoulder strap bag and put my wallet inside. Once I was sure I had everything I needed I rushed downstairs. Hana pulled up right then and honked the horn to let me know. I gave Cohin a hug and Souta a kiss on the head. "See yeah guys later!" Running out to the car the two greeted me with happy smiles.

"Hey Kagome." They said at the same time.

"Hey girls." I replied. After I was settled in Hana drove off down the street. In all honesty she drove like a lunatic. Hana drove so fast I had to wonder how she got her license in the first place. As soon as I thought of that my thoughts drifted back to Inuyasha.

"So Kagome?" Hana asked breaking me from my thoughts. I turned my attention to her.

"Yes?" I saw Ayumi mouthing numbers quietly to herself and had to wonder what she was waiting for.

"Who did you go to your last dance with?" she asked. I flinched at the question. Though I was a dancer I had never actually been to a dance. Ironic huh?

"I've never been to one." I answered honestly. I saw the shocked looks on their faces.

"You're joking right?" Hana said in a demanding tone. "Surely your boyfriend has taken you to one." We were now walking into one of the stores that had a huge selection of clothes. I had to admit it was pretty amazing. Shaking my head I got back on the topic at hand.

"I've never had a boyfriend." I answered; an embarrassed blush painting itself on my face. Sad right, that I had never had a boyfriend? "I didn't really go out much."

"That sucks." Hana brushed off as she began to look through the dresses. Ayumi put a comforting hand on my shoulder

"You'll find the right guy for you." she said before she began her search. I sighed and watched the two. Just then I got the feeling I was being watched again and turned around. However I saw no one that looked suspicious or that I recognized. Okay, this time I knew I wasn't imaging things. Turning back to my friends I saw they had already selected a few dresses. I glanced around the racks and saw a few dresses that were actually quite beautiful.

"Come on Kagome." Ayumi called. I realized they had both began to head to the change room. Telling them I'd be there in a minute I grabbed one of the dresses I liked and walked after them. Who's to say I wouldn't need it for another occasion? As they both tried on their dresses I quickly slipped inside a change room and tried on the one I picked. It was emerald green one that stopped just short of my ankles and it was a spaghetti strap, v-neck dress that showed off some cleavage. It showed off most of my back as well. Looking at myself in the mirror I had to admit that I loved the dress.

"Kagome?" Ayumi called. I quickly changed back and came out of the room, hiding the dress. I walked up behind her.

"Yes?" I asked which startled her. A small smirk appeared on my face. She turned and glared at me.

"Don't do that!" she screeched. I mumbled a quick apology. "Anyways, what do you think of this one?" She was wearing a pale pink dress that was strapless and dropped just past her knees. It had a simple bead design around the waist. It looked amazing on her.

"I like it. It really brings out your figure and eyes." I replied. She mumbled quick thanks before going to try on another dress. After an hour I got bored. "Hey guys, I'm going to go look for a book store."

"Okay, just meet us at the restaurant and be careful!" Hana called with concern in her voice.

"Right." I said before slipping out of the store after paying for the dress. Since none of the book stores in Awara had anything good, now was a good time to get some new reading material.

* * *

**Later That Day**

The sun was just starting to set and I was completely annoyed. There was no good bookstore near here and now I couldn't figure out where the hell I was! Hana and Ayumi were probably worried sick by now and I didn't know where the restaurant was because this was my first time in Versto. The further I walked the less people I saw. Which is not a good thing. Less people means it was more than likely something bad would happen. Looking around I realized I was in a more run down area of the city. So I quickly spun on my heel and began to head back the way I came from, hoping I would find something familiar.

The darker it got the more creepy the streets became. I tried calling Hana's cell again but still got no response. Dammit all! Just then I got the feeling I was being _followed_. I say followed cause the feeling was different than before. Glancing over my shoulder I saw two males who looked to be a few years older than me, wearing casual clothes walking a few feet behind me. A sudden chill went down my back and I knew I needed to get out of here, **now**. I continued to walk down the street and up ahead I recognized the district I had been in earlier. Speeding up I began to head in that direction. My grip tightened on my bag strap and I quickened my pace. If ever there was a time I wished I had my skateboard it would be now.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my upper arm and pulled me into an alley. I was forced up against a wall and saw two men standing before me. A few seconds later the other two men showed up. My body visibly tensed. "Hey there beautiful." Said the man who had me pinned against the wall.

"Let me go!" I replied in a demanding voice. The men just chuckled at me.

"But we haven't even had our _fun_ yet." He answered as he leaned in to kiss me. His one hand slid down my body and undid the button of my jeans.

"I said let go!" I screamed. Raising my hand that wasn't pinned anymore, I swung it down and slapped the guy across the face. He froze in shock at my action. While he was still stunned I moved my leg much like when I was about to do a kick in dance or about to do a back flip and kicked him in the chest. When he released me I began to run away from them. His buddies went to see if he was okay instead of focusing on me. I glanced down to see the faint purple glow around my hand and realized I had also burned him with spiritual energy. Before I could reach the other end of the alley I tripped and fell hard on the ground. My knee stung but I didn't care. When I went to get up someone stomped down on my ankle. I clenched my teeth together in pain. The men hovered over me.

"You damn bitch!" the man I slapped said before slapping me in return. I lied there stunned. Right when he was about to slap me again he was thrown into the wall, hard. I heard the crack of what I was guessing to be a few ribs. There was a loud growling noise above me. Glancing up my eyes widened when I saw Inuyasha standing protectively in front of me.

"Get the hell away from her!" Inuyasha yelled. The men just laughed

"Bad move there kid." said the leader. "You'll regret interfering.

"Shut up and just try it you bastard!" Inuyasha returned, his voice dark and dangerous. The men pulled out knives and went to attack him. Inuyasha easily dodged their attacks and knocked their weapons away. He beat them all in less than ten seconds. He glanced down at me. "Get in the car." Not wanting to stay here I got up and saw his car parked on the street next to the alley. I quickly ran over to it and got in the passenger seat. After fumbling with the belt I finally was settled in and looked up in time to see Inuyasha punch the guy who slapped me before he came over and got in the car. I quickly did the button to my jeans back up as well.

As soon as Inuyasha was in the car I felt secure and safe. All my fear was gone in an instant. He then sped off in the direction I had been heading in before my capture. The cars honked at us as he sped through traffic not caring how fast he was going. Pretty soon we came to a stop in an old parking lot. That's when I noticed how deadly his expression was.

"Are you okay?" I asked my voice hoarse. Inuyasha just growled for a minute.

"No." He growled. Never had he sounded so scary around me. I sat in silence just waiting for him to calm down. I began to wonder how he knew where I was and what he was doing in Versto. His eyes were blazing amber. I could clearly see the anger and hatred that was there. "Kagome?" I jumped when he said my name since I hadn't been expecting it.

"Yes?" I squeaked, my throat dry and tight from everything that just happened. Inuyasha gave me a sideways glance before looking straight ahead again.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Though he was still clearly pissed off I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." I answered after a short pause. My mind was still reeling about what happened. Inuyasha glanced at me again but it was only for an instant.

"That's good..." he trailed off. I could hear the doubt in his voice. Obviously he didn't think I was fine. My cheek stung from where the guy had slapped me. I knew it would probably end up bruising but nothing worse than that. Also, I probably had a small scratch on my one knee from when I tripped, but other than that I was fine. It was dead silent again and I didn't know how to break it. "Distract me." Inuyasha suddenly ordered. I blinked in confusion.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Had I heard right? Or was I just hearing things? Inuyasha sighed in frustration.

"Just talk about something random until I calm the hell down." He clarified. A small smile appeared on my face. Though Inuyasha was normally polite and calm around me I could tell this was his normal behaviour; attitude. It just suited him. Not that I didn't like his polite side. My mind searched for something to say. I noticed from the corner of my eye that his eyes were closed and he was digging his _nails_ into the steering wheel.

"Um..." I thought for a moment longer before a thought occurred to me. "I'm going to pound Houjo into a bloody pulp tomorrow." I saw that the corner of his mouth twitched for an instant.

"Why?"

"Because he's being an idiot and hurting Ayumi, who is one of my dear friends. And if anyone hurts my friends they have to deal with me." I replied, determination in my voice.

"Ayumi likes that Houjo kid doesn't she?" he asked. I could hear the anger when he said Houjo's name.

"Yeah. So I thought if I beat it into him that I'm not interested he might finally notice Ayumi's feelings and try and win her heart, though he already has it." I rambled on. Inuyasha sighed and opened his eyes. "Better?"

"Not really." He said slowly. He answered. After a few minutes of silence I decided to speak up again.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"I have problems controlling my temper at times." He answered. "And it _wouldn't _help _anyone_ if I turned around and killed those... Well at least that's what I keep telling myself..."

"I see..." I trailed off. Wait a minute. "Just one question."

"Only one?" he replied while glancing at me.

"I know what those guys were planning on doing and everything but what I don't get is why you're so upset about it." He glared at me. So I continued quickly. "I mean, _anyone_ would be upset about that but _you_ seem _more _upset than anything... more upset than I am... Why?" He was silent and I was beginning to think I upset him with my question. Inuyasha sighed and turned to look me in the eye.

"I... I feel very..." he paused for a moment as if searching for the right word. I waited patiently, waiting for him to continue. "_Protective_ of you." My eyes widened in surprise as a dark blush appeared on my face. When Inuyasha looked away I saw he had a blush on his face too, though the deadly expression was still lingering there. I looked away and noticed the time on the dashboard.

"Oh my gosh!" He looked at me in concern. "Hana and Ayumi must be so worried about me. I was supposed to meet them an hour ago." Without a word he pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street at a fast rate. Too fast for my liking.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The end of chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed and I would love to get some reviews from people. And sorry about the long wait, my internet has been down for awhile. So that means I will still be awhile to update my other stories. So please bare with me.**


End file.
